Spirit of the Outcast
by Spades
Summary: A young woman is sent to Middle Earth (definately NOT a MarySue; a totally different twist to it; one that I have not read about). She must face her past and training before it breaks her and everything she loves.
1. Default Chapter

            With a sigh Sydney moved under the powerful stream of water as it washed over her, soothing her achy muscles with its steamy heat. She had just gotten back from the gym and immediately jumped in the shower before doing anything else. A trail of clothes led to the bathroom from the front door of her apartment showing her haste. Running her fingers through her short hair, she rinsed out the last bit of shampoo and for a few more minutes stood under the hot spray. Some days she just wished that she could stay in the shower for all day and let it sooth away any pain or ache she had. Would have been a great way to ignore the world too. Cursing to herself she turned off the shower with a quick flick of her wrist and the final drops echoed in the bathroom. Grabbing the towel from the rack she wrapped it around her body before stepping out and onto the rug. Grabbing one of the smaller towels she dried her hair a bit as she moved into her bedroom to find something to wear. Quickly skimming across the selection she selected a few things and was soon dressed in a pair of track pants and a tank top. Running a brush through her hair she picked up a small packet of papers and slowly walked towards the living room. Without taking her eyes off the papers she scooped up a piece of clothing with her foot and flung it towards the bedroom. Doing the same with the other articles of clothing she frowned at the papers in her hand before groaning in frustration.

            "Why must we read theses papers when they have no importance to the topic?" she asked out loud as she tossed the hairbrush into the bedroom.

            "If they are making you read it then it must be of some importance."

            Sydney screamed in surprise at the voice and spun to face the kitchen where the voice had come from. Before she could look at the face her bare feet tripped on the corner of the rug and sent her falling to the ground. Her papers slowly flittered to the ground as she groaned from the floor where she was flat on her back. Pushing up a bit and leaning on her elbows she looked to the old man who sat on one of the bar stools smoking a pipe and slowly flipping through a newspaper.

            "Damn it Gandalf! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she snapped as she rolled over and picked up the scattered papers.

            "Wizards do not sneak my dear. We have no need to," he said as she pushed off the floor and stood up.

            "Could have fucking fooled me," she muttered and set the papers on the table before facing him. "Now that you've succeeded in giving me a bloody heart attack; what are you doing here?"

            "Can't an old wizard come and see his favorite god-daughter once in a while?"

            "Only god-daughter unless something has changed in the past hundred years that I should know about," she said trying to keep up the glare.

            After a few moments of glaring, her face finally broke into a bright smile and she hugged Gandalf. With a laugh he hugged her back and released her.

            "It's good to see you Gandalf. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," she smiled as he sat back down and she walked into the kitchen.

            "No my dear I didn't forget about you. I've just been busy, that is all," he said as she started to fix some tea for Gandalf.

            "So…what's going on I middle-earth since I left?" she asked handing the mug to him.

            "The most notable is the ring was destroyed."

            Sydney's movements stopped and she slowly turned back to face Gandalf. Her eyes were wide with shock and she braced her hands on the counter behind her.

            "You mean Sauron's ring? The one ring was destroyed?"

            Gandalf nodded as Sydney jumped and sat on the counter and faced him. "Well come on; I wanna hear the story."

            She blew on the tea too cool it as Gandalf started to recount the entire story to her. When he spoke about Legolas' and Gimli's friendship she laughed at the concept of an elf and a dwarf being good friends. He told her about the Balrog in Moria and being reincarnated as Gandalf the White and of the courageous hobbits. She asked questions here and there to clarify parts of the story for her knowledge. Once the entire story was told they had gone through several mugs of tea and it was already late in the evening.

            "Damn…I've missed a lot," she said looking into her empty mug.

            "That's partially why I'm here. Do you want to come home Sydney?" Gandalf asked seriously as she placed the mug into the sink.

            Sydney sighed as she looked out the window to Charleston from her apartment. She was happy where she was; much happier than in Rivendell or Mirkwood. She could easily think of several elves that would not be happy if she returned but there were a few she did miss. But she knew that she had to leave the city. She had been there too long and people were starting to wonder why she seemed to never age.

            "Why should I Gandalf? You know why I came here; I needed to get away from those close minded elves before I did anything I would regret."

            "What about the whole Arwen episode?"

            "Ha! I don't regret that; she had it coming to her," Sydney chuckled remembering that incident.

            "Elrond still has a sore spot about that," Gandalf admitted as Sydney brightly smiled.

            "He should be over it by now. It was well over two thousand years ago when it happened," she replied flippantly with a wave of her hand.

            "Elves have long memories Sydney. You should know this."

            "Gandalf, I haven't been an elf since in left. And that was almost fifteen hundred years ago. I'm not even sure I remember how to be an elf," she said throwing her arms up.

            "It's like riding a horse; you never forget."

            "Riding a horse and leaping from tree to tree are two totally different things Gandalf."

            "At least come back for a visit. Your mother and father miss you," he said pulling out the ultimate playing card.

            "You mean they haven't traveled across the sea to the west yet?" she asked shocked.

            "Neither will leave until they can say farewell to their only daughter Sydney. You don't know how badly it pained them when you came here," Gandalf told her as she massaged her temples.

            "Do not try and make me feel guilty Gandalf! Don't you dare!" she snapped getting off the counter and moving past him.

            Sydney kept her back to Gandalf as she pressed the heels of her hands against her temples. Thousands of ideas and thoughts ran through her mind as she weighted the pros and cons of going back. She did miss her parents and the friends she had back in Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlorien. Actually thinking about it, the idea slowly became more appealing to her.

            "I'll go back if you promise me one thing," she said as she turned to face Gandalf.

            "And what is that my dear Sydney?" he asked warily seeing the glint in her eyes.

            "We continue our lessons from where we left off when I came here," she said with a smirk.

            Before she had left, Gandalf had been training her as a Meaji. A Meaji has the ability to release their spirit from their body and travel outside the host body and travel across great distances. It could also enter into another person's body and mingle with the other spirit but only if the other spirit didn't put up shields. If the other spirit wouldn't allow it then invisible shields went up and blocked out the visiting spirit and wouldn't allow entrance. The spirit could forcibly get into someone's body but it took great patience and strength to succeed. Just before she left she had perfected traveling but was just learning to 'merge' with other elves.

            "If that is what it would take then yes; we will continue your training," he agreed as she brightly smiled. "But you must assure me that you have better control over your spirit."

            One of the reasons she had left Middle-Earth was because of her lack of control. It took great concentration to direct your spirit into a specific person and hers often darted into unsuspecting elves, which needless to say can be a great shock. And the majority of elves did not like to have a strange spirit mixing with their own spirit and having the ability to view their memories.

            "I have much better control now Gandalf. Have no worries."

            "When do you wish to leave?"

            "Not till tomorrow. I must do some things before I leave here. I very well can not just get up and disappear," she said as she rubbed her face tiredly.

            "Very well then Sydney. Tomorrow we depart."

            She nodded while she yawned and moved towards the bedroom to crawl into bed. With a grunt she fell onto her pillow and snuggled deeper into the comforters.

/////////////////

So what does everyone think? I have the entire story planned out in my head and I hope to be able to write all of it and stay on track. So everyone please review and tell me what you think. I am such a review-whore it is so not even funny. I love reading them and I have a special folder for all of them. So please R/R and tell me what you think so far. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone out there in reader land. I just wanted to give a **HUGE **thank you and a shout out to: Hannah, Mija, and PhoenixQueen. Thank you so much for reviewing the story. And PhoenixQueen put forward a very good question: This spirit merging thing that Sydney does, other than the shields, is there some weak point in this ability? There is a weakness to the power and it will be evident in a later chapter, actually there's a few of them but we won't get into them. So here's the next chapter, hope everyone likes it and please review. *on my knees begging* Please review for me.

////////////////////////////////////////

            Sydney woke early in the morning and grabbed her phone on the way to the kitchen. Gandalf was still in the same place as he had been the night before but now he was reading a magazine. Starting some hot water for coffee, she dialed one of her close friends and waited for him to pick up. While talking to him she wandered out to the hallway and picked up the morning paper and kicked the door shut behind her when she came back in. Finally getting off the line with her friend she called several other places to have everything arranged.

            One of her friends was moving into her apartment and the lease was going to switch over to his name. She made several arrangements with the bank in regards to her account and called her friends to bid them farewell. When Patrick came by she handed him the keys to the apartment and gave him a hug good bye. He promised to take care of the apartment and the couch was always open for her whenever she came back. After he left, she disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared dressed as an elf in the dark green breeches and tunic.

            In her hands were her bow and blades looking brand new as she carefully set them on the kitchen counter in front of Gandalf as she strapped on her quiver.

            "Do you remember how to still use those?" he asked nodding towards the weapons.

            Picking up the blades she looked at him. "These; yes." She slipped them into the scabbards.

            "This?" she asked picking up the bow. "Probably not."

            "Well at least you remember how to use your blades," he muttered as he stood up from the bar stool.

            "Watch it Gandalf or I might just practice on you," she said with a smirk.

            Gandalf gave her a look as he walked past her and out the door as she followed. Stopping in the doorway she turned and looked back to the apartment and sighed to herself. She was leaving everything behind except for a few things that she had stuffed into a dark green duffel bag that hung over her shoulder. With a final sigh she turned and closed the door behind her to follow Gandalf up to the roof. The city was just coming alive as she sat on the ledge and watched as Gandalf started the spell. A few minutes later a black hole was revealed and Sydney stood up from her seat and moved to stand next to Gandalf.

            "When will you take the spell off me?" she asked reaching up to feel her 'human' ears.

            "It will automatically lift when we pass into Middle-Earth. You shall have your Elf ears back soon along with all your other Elf abilities," Gandalf smiled before walking into the black portal.

            Glancing around the city once more she followed after Gandalf and immediately had the sensation of falling. She didn't know how long she fell or what she passed, if anything. Her eyes were clenched shut until they snapped open when she hit the ground hard. With a mild grunt of pain she rolled over to see Gandalf standing next to her.

            "Have a pleasurable trip?"  he questioned with a smile as she grimaced.

            "Oh yeah, always. Should have watched that last step, it was a doozie," she muttered and pushed herself off the ground.

            Lifting a hand to one of her ears she brightly smiled feeling the point. Before she could grab her bag her ears picked up a sound that made her pull out her blades and spin towards the dense forest.

            "What do you hear Sydney?" Gandalf asked watching her closely.

            "Orcs are coming near," she replied softly eyeing the surrounding forest.

            "How many?"

            "A good size welcoming party. Nothing we can't handle," she said as they emerged from the trees. "I've missed a good orc battle."

            Legolas motioned for the group to stop for a moment as he strained to hear deep in the forest. Elladan rode up beside him and looked curiously at the fellow Elf.

            "What is it Legolas?"

            "I thought I heard something but I do not hear it now. How close are we to the place Gandalf told us to meet him?"

            "It should-"

            Everyone's head snapped up at the orc scream that echoed through the trees. Without a word everyone galloped their horses in the direction that the scream came from and rode into a small clearing with orc bodies strewn everywhere. Scanning the clearing Legolas' eyes found Gandalf sitting on the ground with someone standing over him. The figure's back was to him but he saw the arm holding a bloodied blade raise and start to sweep towards Gandalf. Thinking quickly he pulled out an arrow and notched it before releasing the deadly arrow.

            "What is this? Resting on the job again Gandalf," Sydney asked looking down at the old wizard.

            "If that blasted branch hadn't tripped me I would still be standing," he said pointing to the branch at Sydney's feet.

            "Always blaming it on the branch," she said, lightly fingering the blade. "I've forgotten how nice and light these blades are."

            Holding up the blade and intending to swing it around her she failed to notice Gandalf suddenly pale.

            "NO!"

            Sydney's head snapped up at his cry and not even a second after he yelled she felt a blinding pain in her back. A cry was ripped from her lips as she stumbled forward from the impact and fell to her knees. Grimacing from the pain she slowly became aware of more Elves gathering around Gandalf and her as she braced her hands on the dirt.

            "Legolas Greenleaf why did you shoot her?" Gandalf yelled as Legolas looked at who he shot and realized his error.

            "I-I didn't know. It looked as if she was about to kill you Gandalf!" he stuttered looking at the she-elf on her hands and knees with one of his arrows protruding from her back.

            "Gandalf…somebody…pull it out," Sydney muttered as she reached out to grab the edge of Gandalf's robes.

            "Legolas hold her," Gandalf ordered kneeling next to Sydney.

            Handing his bow to Elladan to hold for him Legolas knelt on the other side of the she-elf and grasped her shoulders. When Gandalf touched the arrow shaft, her hand found Legolas' forearm and she dug her nails into his flesh. The first time Gandalf jerked she hissed in pain but still felt the arrow tip inside her.

            "Again Gandalf," she ground out.

            He jerked again and she felt the arrow come loose and blood start to ooze from the wound. Slowly she released her grip from Legolas' forearm and bit her bottom lip in pain.

            "I can't believe you fucking shot me," she muttered knowing the Elf that shot her was now the one holding her up.

            "I would beg you for your forgiveness milady for it were my drastic error," he replied as another figure knelt in front of Sydney.

            "Alatariel?" the figure asked and Sydney lifted her head to look at the speaker.

            "I go by Sydney no Elladan. I no longer answer to my Elvish name," she said with a faint smile to her friend.

            "Whatever you are called now it is still good to see you," he said with a bright smile but frowned when he saw her grimace with pain. "How bad is the wound Gandalf?"

            "It's not life threatening but still very deep. It might be best to have your father look at it," he said hoping to stop the trickle of blood running down Sydney's back.

            "No. Not Elrond," Sydney snapped looking up at the two.

            "Sydney your wound must be tended to and Elrond is the best to do so," Gandalf said with a stern tone in his voice.

            "If given the chance Elrond would have shoved the arrow in deeper in hopes of killing me. I would allow a healer but not Elrond."

            "Come Sydney, we will decide when we reach Rivendell. Elrohir will be so excited to see you again," Elladan said helping Sydney to her feet.

            Legolas slowly stood and moved to his horse watching as Elladan helped the she-elf onto his horse. Mounting behind her, she said something to him causing him to laugh and brightly smile at her. Riding towards Rivendell Legolas watched the she-elf and carefully sized her up. Even with her wound she held herself proudly and with an air of confidence that made even the strongest of warriors eye her warily. He saw her head turn and immediately locked gazes with her; challenging her to break the gaze first. Instead, her eyes narrowed and almost seemed to bore directly through him and left him feeling vulnerable. Her eyebrows arched up in slight amusement and a small twitch of her mouth almost seemed like she was mocking him. She broke the gaze first and pulled Elladan's head down a bit to whisper something to him. Legolas was staring forward when Elladan looked over to him before whispering a reply to Sydney.

            Sydney could barely restrain the smirk on her lips as she held the gaze of the other Elf that she had sensed staring at her. Casually breaking the gaze she pulled Elladan's head down to her to speak to him without being overheard.

            "Elladan who is that Elf that is staring at me and why is he staring at me?"

            Lifting his head he looked to where Sydney nodded and turned back to answer.

            "That is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and the one that shot you. Maybe he fancies you," he whispered causing her to snort.

            "Well then it's totally one sided."

            Sydney looked up as Rivendell came into view and felt her heart warm slightly; happy to be home. Her temporary happy moment was washed away when she moved slightly and felt her wound protest angrily. Thankfully when Gandalf yelled 'no' she had started to turn and that movement had probably saved her life. If she hadn't turned that slight bit the arrow might have pierced her heart and killed her instantly. Her first time being home for fifteen hundred years and she almost gets killed on the first day.

            Elladan stopped the horse and quickly swung off to help her off as the entire group dismounted. Sydney heard footsteps nearing and hoped that it was not Elrond. She didn't think she could handle him right then.

            "What is it with you Elladan? Every time you go out someone always comes back injured," the voice said and Sydney brightened.

            "You should know Elrohir. It's usually you," she said looking up to the other dark haired twin.

            "Ai! Alatariel Sáralondë, it has been a very long time my friend," Elrohir cried pulling her into a tight hug.

            Sydney gasped in pain as his arm pressed on her wound and he quickly released her as she paled slightly.

            "What's wrong?"

            "He shot me with a damn arrow," she said pointing to Legolas.

            "It was on accident!" Legolas yelped as Elrohir looked at him shocked.

            "Yeah well that has yet to be proven," she snapped back.

            "Enough Sydney! Go and see the healers now," Gandalf said tiring of their bickering.

            Sydney glared at Legolas before backing down and giving into Elladan's gentle tugs on her arm. He led her up a set of stairs and disappeared, leaving Legolas and Gandalf alone.

            "I do apologize for Sydney's behavior Legolas. She's normally not that hostile, at least not our in the open," Gandalf said to the Elf prince with a sigh.

            "It is not your place to apologize for her actions Gandalf. She is a grown Elf, she can apologize on her own," he replied turning his back to the stair case.


	3. Chapter 3

            Sydney was sitting on the table in the Healing House while the healer prepared a mixture for her wound. Elladan and Elrohir stood in front of her asking questions about Charleston and the differences between the two 'worlds'. Just when she was relaxing the doors banged open to reveal Elrond staring at her.

            "Hello again Elrond," Sydney said trying to remain civil.

            "What are you doing back Alatariel?"

            "I see you haven't lost any of your charm Elrond. I'm doing great, how about you?"

            "I asked you a question Alatariel. Answer me!"

            "My name is Sydney. I no longer answer to Alatariel and to answer your question I came back because Gandalf asked me to," she replied as Legolas slowly walked into the room.

            Legolas stopped and looked at the two elves as they glared at each other with enough fire in their eyes to burn all of Mirkwood if they tried. Glancing at Elrohir and Elladan he saw them shake their heads at him implying to make no intervention. The thought of interrupting was the last thing on his mind seeing how tense the both of them were. He wanted to keep his head attached to his body so interrupting was definitely out of the question.

            "You are not welcomed here Alatariel. You know this."

            "No Elrond, you do not welcome me here. Everyone else seems to be thrilled that I'm back except the royal family minus Elladan and Elrohir. And for the last god damn time, my name is Sydney!" she screamed as she dug her nails into the unyielding table.

            "You should have never come back, not after what you did. Or have you forgotten Sydney?" he sneered making her name sound like it was an un-forbidden evil.

            By now the healer had fled the room and everyone else was about to follow. The other three Elves had never seen Elrond so enraged as he was now. They were temporarily thankful that he did not have any weapons near him but Sydney still had her bow and blades on the table next to her. When she picked her weapons up the three of them tensed as she got off the table and moved to stand in front of Elrond.

            "No, I haven't forgotten Elrond because you won't let me. I told you I was sorry when it happened, and I am still sorry. I never intended for it to happen and see what I saw but it did happen whether you like it or not. I would beg for your forgiveness if I thought you would grant it to me but I know you will not. For fifteen hundred hears I wished for your forgiveness, and never received it. I was a fool to think I could return and everything would be forgiven. I was and still am a fool."

            The anger was gone from her voice and eyes but was replaced with intense sorrow. She was looking at Elrond with unrestrained emotion that was sensed by everyone in the room. Neither said anything more until Sydney moved past Elrond and the others and rushed out of the room.

            Elrond sighed and rubbed his forehead slightly with his fingertips. The other three younger Elves looked between each other before one dared to speak.

            "Father…what just happened?" Elladan asked tentatively, not wanted to be on the receiving end of the fury he just witnessed.

            "It is a very long story Elladan. A long and painful one which you do not need to know about," Elrond said softly before turning and leaving the room.

            "Should someone go after Sydney?" Legolas asked the twins.

            "I will find her. She never had the heart to yell at me," Elrohir said and quickly walked in the direction Sydney had gone.

            "Elladan, what did Sydney do to make your father so mad at her?" Legolas asked moving towards the other Elf.

            "Honestly told, Legolas. I do not know. Neither father nor Sydney will tell Elrohir or me so we are as much in the dark as you."

            Elrohir followed the obvious trail that Sydney had left into the woods and tried to catch up to her. Abruptly the trail ended and Elrohir looked around the immediate vicinity and tried to re-find the trail.

            "I knew either Elladan or you would follow me."

            Elrohir jumped slightly at the voice above him and to his left. Looking, he saw Sydney crouching on a low branch of a big tree a few feet from him. The two eyed each other carefully before Sydney tilted her head and looked up the tree before looking back to Elrohir.

            "Come on up."

            Without making sure he would follow, she swiftly climbed higher in the tree and settled on a thick branch. A few moments later Elrohir sat on the branch beside her as Sydney gently fingered one of the million waxy leaves.

            "Do you wish to speak about it?" he asked turning his head slightly to look over at her.

            "No not really. I just want to ignore it right now," she said watching the leaf.

            "Sydney, you can not ignore this problem between father and you. You must solve it for both yours sakes," Elrohir sighed as she lowered her hand back to her lap.

            "You think I do not know this Elrohir? For fifteen hundred years I dreaded coming back but knew that I had too. I had hoped that the years had diluted your father's anger with me but I was wrong. They are still as strong as ever," she said and painfully swallowed the lump in her throat.

            Closing her eyes she could see the images that had woven themselves into her mind. The pain, pleasure, horror and anger she had witnessed that day fifteen hundred years ago. She heard Elrond's fierce words to her as he spoke of the threats he would carry out against her. She remembered the blinding shock she had felt after seeing Elrond's memories.

            "I can help you Sydney but only if you let me," Elrohir said softly interrupting her train of thought.

            Turning her head a bit to look at Elrohir, she half heartedly sighed seeing the caring look in his eyes. Reaching out, she gently brushed her fingertips across his brow and moved a stray bit of hair behind his pointed ear.

            "Elrohir I would accept your aid if it was for another problem, but I can not for this one. This is between your father and me and I will not allow you to be dragged into this mess that I have created. I could not do that to Elladan or you. Please understand," she whispered watching his eyes in the fading dusk.

            He reached up and took a hold of her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

            "You've always tried to protect Elladan and me. Good to see it hasn't changed much," he smiled and heard her softly laugh.

            "More like watching after. You two can get into so much trouble just by being somewhere," she said sarcastically, poking him in the side.

            "I seem to remember you getting into just as much trouble as us," he said jokingly.

            "Ah yes, but the difference is that I never got caught. Your brother and you could never keep a straight face when you did something. Your faces always gave you away," she smiled pointing at him.

            The two laughed at the memories as night fell and the nocturnal animals emerged from their burrows. Sydney was reminded of the times when Elladan, Elrohir and she had played in the courtyards as little Elves. The days were filled with joy, laughter, sunshine, games and everything else they could fit into the day light hours. Evenings and night time were spent either at Sydney's home or inside the lord's house playing games and such.

            "Hey Elrohir…do you ever think about your mother?" she asked curiously glancing over at him.

            "All the time. I long for the day when I travel across the sea and see her again. I miss her greatly," he replied softly as he breathed in the cool night air.

            "And yet you have not traveled across the sea to be with her. Why is that?"

            "I have all my other family here. I can not leave them just to be with my mother. I would be leaving behind Elladan, father, Legolas, Estel and you."

            "Who is Estel?" she asked turning her head slightly to look at him.

            "You haven't heard of Estel?" he asked shocked, looking at her with wide eyes.

            "I've been gone for fifteen hundred years Elrohir! If this Estel came around after I left then no; I have not heard of Estel," she sighed dramatically and laughed when he gently shoved her.

            "Okay here's the short tale. Father adopted a young human; human grew up to be a Ranger from the North. Human was given the Elf name Estel but real name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is Isildur's heir and is now King Elessar of Gondor," he said in one big breath as Sydney watched amused.

            "Isn't this Aragorn the same one that helped destroy Sauron's ring?" she asked thinking that Gandalf had spoken the name.

            "Yes it is. How did you know about the destruction of the ring and not about Estel?"

            "Gandalf told me before I came back," she replied as she looked through the leaves and at the night sky. "I'm heading back. I still haven't seen my family."

            Swinging her leg over, she pushed herself off the bench and fell to the ground. Lightly landing, she stood up as Elrohir landed beside her. They walked back towards the main house and paused outside the gates.

            "Say hello to your family for me," Elrohir said and hugged Sydney before walking through the gates and up the stairs to the main house.

            Watching him till he was inside the house, she laughed softly to herself. She still looked after him and protected him like a big sister would; she knew she always would. Even though she was only a few years older than Elladan and Elrohir, she still watched over them. Shaking her head she turned and walked into the forest to find her family's talan.

/////////////////

Again another huge thank you goes to Mija for reviewing Chapter 2. Readers and Reviewers just make me so giddy. *skipping around my laptop in glee*. So here's the Chapter 3 and I hope everyone is going to go to that little button at the bottom left and review. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

            The next morning Sydney rolled over and squinted at the bright sun before groaning. She didn't care where she was, she still hated mornings. Sydney could hear soft singing from the next room and knew that it was her mother. The reunion last night had been filled with tears and smiles and a lot of talking. It had been late in the night when Sydney had finally gotten to bed and had slept to close to noon from what she could tell.

            Pushing herself off the bed, she quickly dressed in a pair of dark green leggings, a brown tunic, and a jerkin. Sitting on the chair next to the bed she slipped her foot into the soft, supple leather boot and laced it all the way up to just under her knee. Doing the same to the other foot she stood and walked into the main room where her mother was sewing. Kissing her on the head, Sydney picked up her quiver from the table where she had set her weapons last night and quickly strapped it on. Checking to be sure her blades were in the quiver, she picked up her bow and turned to her mother.

            "I am going to find Gandalf and start training again today. If I am not back by supper time then go ahead and eat without me," she said as she reached for one of the apples in the bowl on the table.

            "If you see your father, tell him to pick up some cooking herbs from the market on his way home. I am almost out and will not have enough for dinner tonight," she called after Sydney as she walked outside.

            Taking a bite from her apple, she slowly walked down the small spiral wooden staircase and jumped over the last few steps to the ground. Before searching for Gandalf she made her way towards the open air market and slowly walked between the vendors. Several Elves called out greetings to her by name and welcomed her back home. She ran into a few of her old friends and spent a few minutes with them before moving to find Gandalf. Walking up the steps into the main house of Imladris she went in and started searching for Gandalf. Catching a passing servant she asked where Gandalf was and followed the directions she was given. Reaching a door she knocked and waited for an answer.

            "Enter."

            Turning the door knob she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Seated in the room were Gandalf and Elrond obviously in the middle of a discussion.

            "Please excuse my intrusion my lord. I did not know that Gandalf was busy with someone," she said as she bowed slightly to Elrond.

            Even if he wasn't going to be civil to her, she could bury him with politeness.

            "It is quite alright Sydney. What did you need to see me about?" Gandalf asked as he looked at Elrond sharply.

            "I just wished to know when we could possibly start training again. But if you are busy with Lord Elrond then we can do it some other day," she said as she clasped her hands behind her back.

            "It is quite alright Sydney. Gandalf and I are finished with our discussion," Elrond said as he stood remembering Gandalf's earlier words to him.

            The Elf-lord and wizard could see the flicker of shock streak across her face. She couldn't believe that he was actually speaking to her in a calm tone and not shooting daggers at her. Well he still was but there was more blunt daggers than normally and seemed to not come with as much force as usual.

            "Come Sydney," Gandalf said as he moved past Sydney and Elrond.

            "Yes Gandalf," she said to him before turning back to Elrond. "Thank you my lord."

            He nodded to her before she turned and jogged after Gandalf. Elrond's change in attitude had puzzled her and she wondered what could have brought it on. Catching up to Gandalf she walked beside him as they went outside and down the steps.

            "What did you say to him Gandalf?" she asked, knowing that Gandalf had said something to Elrond.

            "What did I say to whom my dear?"

            "To Elrond."

            "I said nothing. Maybe, perhaps that you and he had pulled this quarrel out for a bit too long and that it was time to make amends. But the rest is up to him and you," Gandalf said as he looked over to Sydney.

            "I thank you Gandalf and promise to try and solve our quarrel," she smiled as he led her to a small courtyard.

            "Okay, let us begin."

            A little while later Legolas and Elrohir were trying to find Elladan who seemed to have disappeared. They had already searched inside the walls of Imladris and found no sign of the other twin. Searching outside the main grounds they quickly heard loud voices, and one of the voices sounded like Elladan's. Finding the small clearing, the two found Elladan and Sydney bickering as Gandalf sat on the stone bench to the side and watched the two with amusement.

            "No Elladan I will not do it on you," Sydney snapped with her arms crossed across her chest.

            "Oh by Valar Sydney! It is not like you are going to kill me or anything of the sort! Come now, it will be fun," he persisted as Legolas and Elrohir walked up to them.

            "What will be fun?" Elrohir asked interrupting the two.

            "Nothing," Sydney glared at Elladan with a warning look.

            "Gandalf wants Sydney to merge with another spirit and I volunteered myself but Sydney will not do it," Elladan said pointing at Sydney.

            "Elladan you are a royal! I will not do it on a royal!" she yelped indignantly.

            "I say go ahead," Elrohir said as he sat down in the grass. "I need some excitement. Legolas here has been a bore."

            "Hey!"

            Legolas reached down and swatted Elrohir over his head as he laughed. Sitting next to him on the grass, everyone looked at Sydney expectantly as she glared back.

            "Fine! It is four against one; I will do it. But do not say I did not warn you once we are done," she said to him as she sat on the ground, crossing her legs and resting her hands lightly on her knees.

            Elladan followed suit and sat across from her as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Turning in on herself, she felt her spirit lift and hover over her body as she looked down at the Elves below her. Turning her gaze to Elladan she urged herself into him and felt his spirit shift over for her. Settling herself she looked through his eyes and saw herself sitting across from him. Not wanting to sift through his memories and possibly view something personal, she decided to pass some images of Charleston to him. Doing all she wanted and cared to do, she pulled away from him and slipped back into her body. As if waking from sleep, she blinked everything into focus and saw Elladan doing the same.

            "Well?" Elrohir asked looking between the two.

            "You actually lived there for fifteen hundred years?" he asked shocked, still seeing the images she had passed to him.

            Sydney busted out laughing and fell backwards to lie on her back. Everyone waited as she laughed at Elladan's shocked expression and wrapped her arms around her stomach. The images she had passed to him were of the city streets, the huge crowds, a few frat parties and one of the Cooper River Bridge spanning across the river.

"Not for all the fifteen hundred years, but I always returned to that city. I felt a special connection to it," she chuckled and then grimaced at the sudden pain in her shoulder.

            Rolling her weight off the shoulder and sitting up she looked at Gandalf. He looked back at her as she waited for his approval.

            "Very good Sydney. You have improved greatly in your abilities," he said with a smile as he stood up. "We will train again in two days time."

            "Thank you Gandalf and thank you Elladan for being my victim," Sydney laughed as Gandalf stood and walked back towards the main house.

            Sydney slowly rotated her shoulder and felt the slight pull of the stitches holding her would closed. It was healing quickly but not quick enough for her liking. Elladan stood and offered a hand to Sydney to help her off the grass as she gently rubbed the wound.

            "How is your shoulder?" he asked as the others stood up.

            "It hurts," she grumbled looking pointedly at Legolas.

            He rolled his eyes at her, not caring about her glare. He really didn't care what she thought about him or his actions. His impulse to shot was instinctive and even though he regrets it he still stood by it. If she couldn't deal with it, then it was her short coming.

            "Well you would not have been shot if you had not been swinging your blades around," he retorted pining her with his own glare.

            "And you should have had the intelligence to think before you fired!" she snapped back with a sharp tongue.

            "Enough from both of you! I swear you act like a pair of five hundred year olds. Grow up and act your age," Elrohir said stepping between the two.

            Elladan, Legolas and Sydney looked at him shocked at his choice of words. Almost as if on cue, all three of them started laughing at Elrohir and could barely stay on their feet. Sydney had fell to her knees as she gasped for air and tears almost started to stream down her face from her laughter.

            "Grow up and act our age? Elrohir, I would have expected your father to say that; not you," Legolas laughed as he leaned against Elladan for support.

            "He is correct Elrohir. Father is usually telling us that," Elladan smiled as he wiped away his tears from laughing so hard.

            "Ha, ha. You three are so not amusing," Elrohir grunted and turned to walk away.

            Calming her laughter, Sydney climbed to her feet and ran after him before jumped onto his back causing him to stumble a bit. With a laugh he carried her for a little while before she slid off his back and walked next to him. Reaching the main house they sat on the steps under the warm sun and just enjoyed each other's company. Unconsciously, she reached up and started to play with Elrohir's hair; she used to do it as a little Elf whenever she was thinking. She twirled it around her fingers and felt the silkiness of the strands run through her fingers.

            "What troubles you?" Elrohir asked quietly as he leaned back and propped up on his elbows.

            Sydney sighed softly and pulled her hand from Elrohir's hair. "A few things, but none of terrible importance."

            "Perhaps I may be able to aid you," he offered helpfully.

            "You would be of great aid if you would listen."

            "Then listen is what I shall do."

            "I am thinking about how different this world is from what I just left behind. What do you see before you Elrohir?" she asked looking out at the forest.

            All she heard was silence before she turned to look at him. "I want you to listen and talk to me."

            "You did not say that before," he pointed out with a smile.

            "I am surrounded by idiot elves. I can not believe it," she muttered resting her head in her hands. "I want you to just talk to me as a friend. Now answer my question."

            "Alright, alright. I see a forest, a deer way out there, trees, bushes, and everything else that is supposed to be in a forest."

            "I see all that and yet I also see something that can be swept away in just a few hours. I see something that took hundreds of years to grow and is home to hundreds of beautiful animals which could be wiped away in only three hour's time."

            "Well gee. If that is not depressing then I do not know what is," he said quietly as Sydney nodded.

            "While I was away I saw massive forests be torn down and concrete put in its place. The woodland animals were driven from their homes," she sighed as she leaned back and stretched out her long legs.

            "Why did the Elves not stop them?"

            "There are no Elves in that time Elrohir," she chuckled at his shocked expression.

            "No Elves? Must be a pitiful world."

            "It was. A world consisting of only humans who held practically no love for the enchanting forests surrounding them," she said sadly as she watched an exquisitely colored butterfly flitter around her.

            Holding out her hand, the butterfly landed on her knuckles and slowly moved its wings as she watched. The bright wings reflected the sun's rays and seemed to shimmer in the light as the small feelers moved around, sensing the air around it. The colors held her gaze captive and she moved her hand slowly to look at the butterfly from all angles. 

            "If it was so terrible, why did you stay there?"

            "Well, along with the bad stuff, there were also really marvelous things. The people celebrated being together and being different; they amassed vast amounts of knowledge about everything that they could see or hear or touch. Or about theories that were only folklore and no one really believed. They talked to people on the other side of the world and discussed ideas and theories as scholars would. Their minds were open to new thoughts and new concepts always willing to attempt something new. They are allowed to become anything their heart desires."

            The butterfly lifted off from her fingers and fluttered around Elrohir and her before going towards the trees. She watched it disappear behind the trees before a slap on her knee pulled her from her thoughts. She looked over at Elrohir and waited for him to speak.

            "I am going to find some lunch. Interested?"

            "Sure, if you are buyin."

            "Hunh?"

            "Never mind, just lead the way," she laughed, gently shoving him.

////////////////////////////

Hey there everyone in reader land. Just wanted to give a thank you to Ishmaranara for reviewing Chapter 3; hope your new baby is doing well and you also. Carolyn showed me the pictures and the baby looked so cute! So yeah, everyone please R/R and tell  me what you think so far. Love all of yall.


	5. Chapter 5

            The next few days consisted of training for Sydney, exchanging barbs with Legolas and having fun with Elladan and Elrohir. Climbing the stairs to the house of Rivendell she whistled happily to herself and skipped up the last few steps. Turning, she looked out across the forest and smiled as the sun shone brightly on her face.

            "Such a beautiful day," she said until spying dark rain clouds in the distance. "Except for that however."

            Not concerning herself with the clouds, she turned and walked into the palace, making her way towards Elrond's study. As she rounded a corner, she was knocked to the floor and landed hard on her rear end. Her yelp was noticed by a few Elves walking the corridors as she looked up at her assailant.

            "Where is the bloody fire Legoals?" she asked as she took hold of his outstretched hand and stood.

            "Sorry about that Sydney. I have other things on my mind."

            Once saying that he stalked off down the corridor as Sydney stared after him.

            "I wonder what got his knickers in a twist," she murmured as he moved out of sight.

            "Might have something to do with the messenger that came today."

            Sydney turned and looked at Elladan as he stood behind her. She wasn't shocked to see him there; she had sensed him coming up behind her. With a quiet sigh she looked in the direction that Legolas had gone and felt a slight twinge of worry work its way into her heart.

            "A messenger from Mirkwood?" she asked curiously.

            "Yes and it appears Legolas did not like the message."

            "Should someone go after him?"

            "He will be fine. He just needs to calm down a bit; he will go and walk in the forest to calm down."

            "I hope you are correct Elladan," she said before turning and walking down the corridor.

            Making a few turns here and there, she finally reached Elrond's study and paused outside the door. Taking a deep breath she knocked and pulled her shoulders back.

            "Enter."

            Walking into the room she looked around as she closed the door behind her. Elrond was seated in one of the plush chairs, reading a book which he put down as Sydney stepped closer.

            "You wished to see me my lord."

            "Yes Sydney I did. Please, take a seat."

            Cautiously she sat and tried to relax even though she knew it was futile. Elrond's polite manner was the total opposite of what she normally expected from him. The change had caught her off guard which was not normal for an Elf and very disquieting.

            "Everything about you is telling that you do not trust me."

            "To be honest my lord, I do not. The threats that you told me before I left are still repeating in my mind and I do not wish for you to carry those threats out," she replied honestly.

            "Sydney…you know that those threats were spoken in anger."

            "Yes, but things spoken in anger still have a ring of partial truth and honesty. I am watching out for my own ass my lord," she said, using one of her favorite learned terms.

            "I shall pretend that I did not hear that part about your ass. I would like to discuss what happened to make you leave."

            Once the words were out of his mouth Sydney knew exactly what he was talking about. The memories flashed across her mind as she looked at his face. Behind the mask of calmness she saw regret, a bit of anger, sorry, sadness and fear. It was almost concealed from her sharp eyes but she saw it in him. Fear of what she might do with the knowledge that she and only she knew. Seeing him about to speak, she held her hand up for his silence.

            "I have not told a living soul about what I saw and I never will. I will carry it to my death from battle or to the Undying Lands to never speak of it there. I could never bring that kind of pain to Elladan and Elrohir or to you," she said as she held him gaze.

            "You care for them deeply."

            "I do. They are like the brothers I never had. I would lay down my life for either one of them if it ever came to that."

            Sydney thought she might have imagined it but it seemed that Elrond held a new level of respect for her. She knew what she had said was pure truth. If it ever came to that, she would forfeit her life for the twins. Elrond looked at her closer and sensed how serious she was on the matter.

            "The twins are lucky to have a close friend such as you. That kind of friendship is hard to come by," he said as she slowly nodded in agreement.

            "I am privileged to be called their friend and honored."

Elrond nodded and Sydney stood from her chair and went to the door meaning to leave before Elrond's voice stopped her.

"I will not lie and say that I do not feel anger towards you but I can say this truthfully. The anger is lessening and I can see that you do regret what happened. I do not know the length of time it may take but I am granting you forgiveness. It will take some time, however, before I can look at you and not remember what occurred."

Sydney opened the door as she softly smiled to the lord. "We are Elves my lord, immortal. We have all the time we could need, and to receive your forgiveness and be in your good graces once again will be worth the wait."

Walking down the corridor, she slowed and looked out the window at the story that was unleashing its fury on Rivendell. It rarely rained at Rivendell; but when it did, it continued for several hours and no one dared to go outside. Just a few mere seconds in the rain and it would soak someone to the bone. Shaking her head, she went in search of something to do to stay out of the rain.

Legolas stalked through the forest trying to expel his anger that coursed through his blood. His anger had been created when the messenger of Mirkwood had arrived and handed the message to him. His father was requesting-no more like demanding-that he come home to discuss some important matters. Normally it wouldn't bother the prince but he had only been at Rivendell for about two weeks and did not desire to leave yet. Instead of continuing to walk he grabbed onto the nearest tree and climbed it effortlessly before sitting on one of the many branches. The tree offered him comfort as he slowly exhaled and allowed himself to calm down. Leaning his head back against the tree, he allowed his mind to drift as he stared up the sat the sky through the trees. He must have drifted off to sleep for when he opened his eyes it was badly overcast and just starting to rain. The few drops quickly turned into a downpour as he started to move through the trees back towards Rivendell. He slipped once, when the rain became almost impossible to see through even for an Elf. Knowing that the ground would be safer, he decided to see if he could find some shelter and wait out the rain. Moving down the tree, he reached a safe height and jumped down to land on a fallen tree.

            Just as his feet touched the tree he knew that he just made a drastic error. The tree and ground fell out from under his feet almost immediately with a sickening crunch. Before he could grab onto something, he fell with everything else into the hidden pit. It was pure instinct that made him reach under him to stop his fall or at least absorb some of the impact. He realized his mistake when he hit the bottom and heard a painful snap from his arm and felt the immediate pain shoot up his arm. His head hit something hard, causing starts to explode before his eyes. His body registered another pain as the trunk he had jumped onto landed on him, sending his body into pain overload. His battered body and mind slipped into unconsciousness.

            "That is the last time I participate in one of Elrohir's pranks on Elladan," Sydney muttered to herself as she carefully picked bits of food from her hair.

            Whenever the twins were bored and couldn't go outside they started to pull pranks on each other. Being bored herself, she couldn't resist when Elrohir asked her to help him with one. Needless to say, at the end everything came to a huge food fight between the three. It had all come to a screeching halt when Elrond came into the room and was almost hit with a peach that Elladan had thrown at Elrohir but missed when Elrohir ducked. Sydney had no idea that Elrond could turn that bright of a red in anger but was more shocked when he started to laugh once he saw the state all of them were in. He laughed even harder when he saw the reaction on their faces when he informed them that they would be cleaning all of it up. Elrond was laughing so hard that the three of them had looked at each other and realized what the lord found so hilarious.

            All three of them had food covering every exposed inch of their body. Elrohir's hair was matted with cake that Elladan had slammed on his head. Sydney had some kind of pudding covering her face when the twins had pounced on her. Elladan had berries squashed in his hair and marrying his fair skin with purple blotches. Once everyone had stopped laughing at the situation, Elladan, Elrohir and Sydney started to clean up the mess they had created. That was several hours ago and they had just finished cleaning up the room. Getting cleaned up, she found a quiet room and sat on the bed, cross legged intending to spirit travel a bit.

            The first thing that Legolas knew was that he was wet; no correct that, more like soaking. The next thing that made itself known was the pain. Releasing a groan of pain, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his head. Slowly he focused on the situation and the tree that lay across the lower half of his body. Trying to move his legs, he gasped in pain when he moved his left leg and waited for the pain to fade before he tried to move again. With his good arm he attempted to push off the tree but with no luck. Looking up from the deep pit, he shielded his eyes from the rain and groaned in frustration.

            "This is definitely not my day," he mumbled before trying to move the tree again.

///////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter of this story. In response to the reviews that I got for chapter 4 here are some answers:

Tara: I have it planned out exactly what happened and it may seem a very long stretch for an Elf lord but I think it could happen. But you'll have to wait and find out what occurred; I will put it in a chapter farther down the line and that's where you'll find out. Had a really long discussion with a good friend of mine about it and she said go for it. 

Phoenixqueen: I probably could make it a lot worse! Don't know how but I could if I thought about it long enough. But it's okay, just review whenever you're able to and I'll keep on writing as often as I can.

Okay everyone so please R/R for the review-whore and I'll keep working on the story. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

            She was drifting through the woods as the rain fell on everything. Pausing in her wandering, she looked at the small family of rabbits sheltered in a hollowed out rabbit's hole. With a faint smile she drifted away as she looked around the wet woods in wonder. She had always loved when it rained as it did now. When she had been a little Elfling she would run out into the woods and wander for hours when the rain had ended. Everything would seem brighter and cleaner after the shower and made her feel refreshed. With a sigh she continued to wander until something seemed to pull her along in a certain direction. Trusting her senses, she drifted along and eventually came to an apparent sinkhole. Drifting over it and looking in, she was shocked to see Legolas at the bottom pinned under a tree.

            With a gasp, her spirit snapped back into her body causing her body to jerk back. Without another thought, she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Sprinting down the corridors towards the exits, she flew outside and was immediately soaked. The only coherent thought she had was to find Legolas and help him. Running deeper into the forest, she tried to follow the path that her spirit had taken and look for something familiar. Coming to a stop, she angrily brushed away her soaked hair and looked around her. Her sharp eyes caught movement to her left and she slowly moved closer.

            "The rabbits," she breathed when she saw the family of rabbits.

            Turning to her right, she slowly started walking as she called out Legolas' name. Straining her ears to listen, she continued to cautiously walk while she looked for the pit. Freezing in her tracks she held her breath to hear better.

            "Legolas!" she yelled, hoping to hear it again.

            Sydney's eyes snapped towards the direction that she heard the name being yelled. She sprinted through the woods and slid to a stop before she fell into the pit herself to join Legolas. Looking down at him, she would have laughed it the situation had been different. He was coated in mud from head to toe considering the rain that fell in torrents.

            "Well damn. You look like a drowned rat Legolas," she smirked as he looked up at her.

            "Know what Sydney? I really do not care," he replied icily.

            "Can you climb out?"

            "No, not really. My arm is broken and I think my leg is to."

            "Damn," she muttered and pushed her wet hair out of her face. "Okay, give me a few minutes."

            Stepping away from the pit, Sydney looked around to hopefully come up with a plan. Resting her hands on her hips as she looked around, she cursed her stupidity. She should have grabbed some supplies before she ran out of Imladris like a fool. There was nothing that she could use around her to help Legolas. Even though he had put up a calm face for her, she could almost feel the pain radiating off him. She was almost about to kick the nearest tree when a thick vine fell in front of her face. Brushing it aside in annoyance, she suddenly stilled and looked at the vine in her hand.

            Resting her hand against the tree she smiled brightly. "Diola lle Hallaer."

            Pulling down more of the vine from the tree top, she wrapped it around the trunk of the tree before walking back to the edge.

            "Watch out below!" she called before tossing in the vine.

            Tugging on the vine to test the strength, she slowly backed into the pit and walked backwards down the wall. Reaching the bottom, she jumped next to Legolas and was quickly mid-shin deep in mud.

            "Oh this is so nasty," she muttered as Legolas weakly smiled.

            "Yeah and I am laying in it."

            Hearing the pain that laced his voice, she quickly knelt next to him and propped him up a bit to lean against her. Without another word, she gently held his arm that he held close to his body. Gently undoing his wrist guard, she tore away the shirt and apologized when he flinched. Pushing away her wet hair from her eyes, she looked closer and softly cursed.

            "You sure did break it. Did not puncture through the skin though, but I have to reset it," she said grimly as she looked at Legolas.

            "Go ahead and get it over with."

            Quickly scanning the bottom of the pit, she reached over and grabbed two fairly straight branches before tearing off a few strips of clothing from her sleeve. Putting them to the side, she looked at Legolas before tightening her grip on his arm.

            "Ready?" she asked watching his face as he nodded. "On three. One, two."

            With a quick twist of her hands she pushed the bones back into place as Legolas screamed. "Three."

            Picking up the branches and strips of cloth, she quickly made a small splint for his forearm while he panted in pain.

            "That was a dirty trick," he gasped as he glared at her.

            "If I had done it on three then you would have been tensed and expecting it. Believe me, it was a whole lot easier that way," she replied as she slowly moved her hands down Legolas' leg. "Which leg is it?"

            "Left one."

            Bending closer to the mud, Sydney tried to look under the tree without much luck. It was far to dark to be able to see anything clearly. Moving Legolas off her leg, she stood and looked over the tree. Mumbling to herself as she slowly moved through the mud to double check the dimensions.

            "If I life it and give you enough clearance, could you get out from under it?" she asked as she stood over him.

            "I should be able to but it is too heavy for you Sydney."

            "Let me decide what is too heavy for me. You would be surprised at how much I can lift," she said as she moved to grab hold of the tree.

            Squatting next to the tree and grasping the underside tightly, she took a deep breath. Concentrating all her strength to her legs, she slowly started to rise as her legs shook slightly from the exertion. Legolas watched as she clenched her eyes shut and stood all the way up. Feeling the pressure lift from his legs, he scrambled one armed to get out from under the tree.

            "I am out," he gasped as the blood flow to his injured leg increased painfully.

            A second later, Sydney dropped the heavy burden back to the mud with a splat. Stepping back from it, she slipped in the mud and fell to the ground. Expecting her to get back up, Legolas waited and started to grow worried when she didn't move.

            "Sydney? Are you well?"

            "Yeah…fine…just give me a few minutes," she wheezed waving a hand in his direction.

            Sydney closed her eyes against the rain and tried to find her reservoir of strength to pull from. Lifting the tree trunk had drained her more than she like and left her temporarily exhausted. Regaining some strength, she slowly sat up and shook away the dizziness she felt. Fighting down every ill feeling she had, she moved to kneel next to Legolas. Without looking to him, she carefully looked over his leg and grimaced at what she saw.

            Slashes and scrapes adorned both of his legs but were minor from what she could see. Mud coated everything and hid any other small injuries. Trying to be gently as she did it, she took one of her smaller daggers and slit open the bottom half of his leggings. Through the mud and rain she could see the slight odd line of his leg. Allowing her hands to drift over his shin, she jerked back at Legolas' yelp of pain.

            "I have to get you back to Rivendell. The break is too complex for me to set it by myself," she muttered, more to herself than to Legolas.

            "You have to go and get help Sydney. I trust your abilities, but you can not possibly get both of us out of this pit and I can not climb out with a broken leg and arm," Legolas said as he held back a moan of pain.

            Sydney glanced at him sharply before looking up the mud wall to the top of the pit. It was only about eight or nine feet deep but that was impossible if someone had a broken arm and leg. The concept of carrying him out was suddenly introduced to her.

            "Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly as she looked at him.

            "Yes," he replied after a few moments of hesitation.

            Kneeling next to him and concentration, she directed her spirit into him; being part of him, she felt everything he was feeling and sensing. His pain washed over her and she mentally grimaced at the sharp lancing pain from his leg. Once settling in she felt his jerk of shock at the intrusion and at hearing her thoughts. She expected that, but didn't expect what happened next. It felt as if a whole pack of wargs hit her chest and knocked her off her knees and back a few feet to hit the dirt wall painfully. Her body fell to the mud under her as she gasped for air from the powerful throw which knocked the breath out of her. Groaning softly to herself, she reached up and pressed her palm to her forehead where a huge headache had suddenly started.

            "What the hell was that?" Legolas asked angrily as Sydney slowly sat up.

            Glaring at him, she tried to balance her equilibrium after a hit like that. The world tilted a bit to the side as she tried to gain control of her senses. Slowly crawling towards Legolas, she sat down next to him with a grunt before looking to him.

            "I was trying to merge with you, you ass," she muttered. "Until you kicked me out; rather forcibly I might add."

            "Well I am sorry but it was quite a shock to me."

            "And I am sorry for trying to do it without asking and also what I am about to do."

            Before he could move away, Sydney reached up and pressed on a pressure point under his collar bone. Wordlessly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to crumble before she caught him and carefully lowered him to the ground. Quickly, she rid his body of his weapons and slipped his bow over her back with her own bow and attached his quiver to her hip. Standing up, she looked down at his lean body before kneeling and pulling him up to sitting position. Moving closer, she stood slowly with him draped over her shoulder and faltered a few steps before balancing herself. Double-checking to make sure she didn't leave anything behind, she grabbed the vine and slowly started to climb. Legolas had been right, it was almost impossible for her to get both of them out of the pit. Her body was screaming at her that it needed rest and she could feel her blood running down her back from the old arrow wound.

            With a small cry of relief, she reached the top and struggled to get completely out of the pit. Stumbling and falling to her knees, she carefully laid Legolas out before her as she paused to rest. As the rain washed away a majority of the mud Sydney looked closer at Legolas and took note of the slightly flushed face. Resting her palm against his forehead allowed her to feel the unnatural head from his skin.

            "Damn it."

            As quickly as she possibly could she created a rough split for his lower leg before lifting his limp body in her arm. She ran as fast as she could with the burden in her arms as her fear and adrenaline pushed her far beyond her normal tolerance level for exhaustion and pain. If she had paused to think about it, she would have been surprised that she was able to carry Legolas that easily for that distance. Contributing it to adrenaline, she ran until Imladris was well in sight and ran up the steps, almost slipping on the wet stone. Reaching the top, she kicked open the doors and almost flinched at the loud noise.

            "Elrond!" she screamed as she moved into the building and looked for someone familiar.

            "Elrond!" she screamed again as several Elves appeared from doorways to see what the noise was about.

            Sydney almost collapsed with relief when she saw Elladan come racing down the hallway towards her. Behind him came Lord Elrond and Elrohir also hearing her screams. Elladan paled slightly at the sight of the two muddy Elves as they stood before him. Legolas was limp in Sydney's arms and far too pale even for an Elf. Sydney didn't look much better and looked like she was about to collapse on the spot.

            "What happened?" Elrond asked as he lifted one of Legolas' eyelids to see the pupil and the reaction.

            "The tale can wait till later but Legolas needs help now," she said more concerned with Legolas' well being than reciting the tale.

"Take him to his room. Elrohir get me some healing herbs and warm water. Quickly now," Elrond ordered as they hurried towards one of the guest rooms.

As gently as she could Sydney lowered Legolas to the bed and moved aside for Elrond.

"His left forearm was broken as well as his lower left leg. I set the arm but could not do anything for his leg. You might need to check his head also, I think he might have hit it when he fell," she said knowing that the muddy clothes and remaining mud hid the injuries.

Barely noticing Elrohir when he moved in front of her, she jumped when he grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at him wearily as her adrenaline slowly ran out.

"Father will take care of Legolas. You have done all you can Sydney," he said gently as she nodded and looked past him to Elrond.

The lord's hands were gently resting on Legolas' lower leg as he concentrated on healing. His eyes clenched shut tighter and he softly murmured words that no one could hear. Several minutes later he opened his eyes wearily and nodded to his sons and Sydney.

"He will be fine."

_Diola__ lle Hallaer ~~ Thank you tall one_

///////////////

Here is the new chapter everyone, hope everyone likes it. I've been working diligently on all my stories and hope I can keep all of them in order pertaining to plot lines. Hoping I'm not going to freeze up on my writing because, see I'm in England right now for school and I turned in a research paper. And little did I know that American and English research papers are two totally different things. So yeah on that paper I got a big whooping F so I'm kinda scared to write but I'm getting past it.

Phoenixqueen-Yeah I liked the pit idea that I came up with. He's been everywhere else why not in a pit? The story behind Lord Elrond and Sydney will come up in later chapters and I think it's going to shock some of the readers when they find out. It involves Elladan and Elrohir also but they don't know it and will not find out about it. The little food fight thing just popped up out of my demented little mind and thought it was a cute idea, I can see the whole scene happening in my mind while I'm typing this. *snicker* so yeah that was amusing. Well here's the next one and I'll update next Friday or around there. Take care.

Tara-You won't have to wait for long after this one. Just check back next Friday and I'll have a new chapter up then or on Thursday, depends on which day I actually remember it. Yeah both are covered in mud and I can just bust out laughing at the image I'm getting of two mud covered figures.

The_ringspell-GET THE CRASH CART! WE'VE GOT A CODE LEGGY! Okay I have no idea where that came from. *slaps myself over the head* I think its sleep deprivation; a college student gets that a lot. Sleep? What's that? It's not in my vocabulary.

Artemis-Yeah the review-whore is the one that gets all giddy when she sees a review in the inbox and begs the people to give her more reviews. I try to repress her and keep her under wraps but sometimes she gets out. I can't help it. I'm trying to keep it non mary-sueish. You'll be happy to know that they won't live happily ever after and the way I'll end it could open it for a sequel if I decide to do one but I'll decide that when I finish this one. It will not be a leggomance, maybe a leggo flirt bit but no romance. I'll try to put in a few more pranks where I can and think that they'll fit in where I want them. I did read some of your stories but didn't get around to reviewing them so I'll get that done as quickly as I can. And I have plenty of respect for you, well for anyone that has the courage to post their stories publicly. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh thank Valar," Sydney whispered in relief.

Elrond pulled Elladan aside and spoke a few quiet words to him. The older twin nodded and glanced over to Elrohir as the twins communicated silently to the other.

"Okay Sydney…off with your tunic," Elrohir said looking down at Sydney.

Despite being weary, her head snapped up in shock to gaze at Elrohir.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked shocked at his command.

"The blood on the back of your tunic tells me that you ripped open your old wound. I have to clean it and possibly re-stitch it and I know that you will not leave until Legolas awakens so I will do it here. But I need you to take off your tunic," he said logically and held out a towel to her that Elladan passed him.

Her jaw snapped shut before snatching the towel out of his hand and dropping it on the chair. One by one, she removed all the weapons that she had attached to herself and set them on a table near her. Disappearing behind the changing screen with the towel, she came back a few minutes later holding the towel to her chest. Elrohir motioned to the chair and watched as she straddled it and faced the back, baring her bare back to him. He gently looked and felt around the wound and cleaned away the seeping blood and mud with the towel.

"Looks like you tore out maybe all of the stitches and possibly even ripped the hole larger on one side," he said grimly as he started to clean the mud out of the wound.

"Could never accuse me of doing a half-assed job," she joked which ended in a hiss of pain.

"I will not dignify that statement with a reply. Once I finish stitching this up, you are on strict orders to not use this arm for at least two days. And I mean it," he said sternly as Sydney looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, sure…whatever you say Elrohir," she replied as she rested her head on the chair's back.

"Sydney," Elrohir warned. "Do not make me bring Elladan into this."

"I will make it a week," Elladan said while he helped his father with Legolas.

"Both of you are bitches, you know that do you not? Fine, two days starting today. No more, no less," she mumbled into her arm that replaced the chair's back.

"You are hardly in the position to be negotiating Sydney," Elladan joked as Sydney lifted her head and glared at him.

"I may be wounded Elladan but I can still take you down," she warned and flinched as Elrohir started to replace the stitches.

"You may, but then I may accidentally let a certain secret slip."

Elrohir stopped what he was doing and looked up at Elladan who looked like his grin would split his face and Sydney who looked like she would split Elladan's face for him.

"What secret?" he asked confused.

"It is nothing Elrohir. I will not use the arm for two whole days. I would do a week if Elladan so wished it," she said as she held Elladan's gaze.

"Okay, now I really want to know this secret if it made Sydney agree this easily," Elrohir said with a smile and mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"As would I," Elrond said as Sydney dropped her head to her arms and sighed.

"I think I shall hold onto this secret for another time. Do you still agree on two days Sydney?"

"Yes."

"Starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But-," she jerked her up to look at him and retort but clamped her lips shut. "Fine."

"We really must talk about this secret Elladan," Elrond said with a smile as he pulled a clean sheet over Legolas.

Sydney growled angrily as Elrohir wrapped her shoulder and gave her a new short sleeve tunic. Sighing to herself she left the others and went to clean herself of all the mud. Once done, she slowly emerged from the deep tub and patted her body dry before slipping into a change of clothes, being mindful of her arm and shoulder. Looking in the oval mirror at herself, she grimaced at the reflected image. Her normal blue eyes looked bloodshot; like she had been to a frat party the entire night, drank the entire keg and was suffering the aftereffects. Her light brown dyed hair was growing out and she could see the roots appearing. While she was in Charleston, she had to continuously dye it brown to hide her blond Elven hair. Now that she was back and had no need to, her hair had started to grow out and the blond color was slowly appearing. With a slight sneer, she pulled her hair up and back before tying it tightly with a small strip of leather. Resting her hands on the delicate sink, she looked closer at the reflection that was presented to her and continue to inspect it. Despite the loose tunic she now wore, anyone could see her defined muscles in her arms that came from hours in the weight room at Charleston. Her face was plain and far from fair as with other she-elves; she wore no makeup or perfume and rarely wore the extravagant gowns that she has seen others wear around the palace. Elves naturally looked very fair and beautiful and were never touched by the cruel effects of aging as seen on others that did not hold immortality in their blood. She knew that other she-elves had eyes so clear and piercing that they could easily pierce through a male suitor and pull the unsuspecting victims into their eyes and do their bidding. Or just turn them into bumbling idiots whenever the she-elf neared them. It seemed to her that she inherited none of these traits as she glared at herself in the mirror. Resisting the urge to break the mirror, she opened the door and jumped in shock finding Elladan waiting for her.

"It seems like either your brother or you are always around every flippin corner," she muttered, feeling testy from her wound and what she saw before her in the mirror.

"I am only here to secure your arm."

Sydney nodded and accepted the simple sling that he held out to her. Once putting it over her head and slipping her arm in it, she waited for Elladan's approval. Checking everything, he nodded and looked down at her as she looked up. She almost dared him to say something and it looked like he was about to but suddenly decided against it.

"I will have someone bring you up some food," he said before he turned and left the room.

"Yeah sure, take the easy way out," she muttered as she moved one of the chairs.

"I heard that!" he yelled back as she turned towards the door.

"I meant for you to!"

Sydney smiled brightly at the sound of Elladan's laughter echoing down the corridor. Positioning the chair just right, she sat down and propped her feet up on one of the window ledges and pushed the chair back onto the two back legs. The window was open along with the doors leading out to the balcony allowing a nice cross breeze. With a sigh of contentment she rested her head back and gazed out the window at the night sky as she trailed her fingertips along her throat and collarbone. At some time, a servant brought in a tray of food from the kitchen and set it on the table before leaving quietly. Glancing at the tray of food, Sydney grimaced before turning back to the window. She wasn't in the mood to eat and doubted she would be for a while. Her nerves were still jumbled and high-strung, causing her stomach to be tied up in knots. Out of pure boredom, she started to play connect the dots with the stars and chuckled at the odd shapes that she created. When that lost its amusement, she started to softly hum a song and occasionally sing a few words.

"Sounds like a beautiful song."

Sydney gasped in shock as her head snapped around at the voice. Her sudden movement upset the delicate balance of her chair and she felt it start to tip backwards as her eyes widened. Saying a very un-lady like curse, she reached for some kind of hold with her good arm in hopes of stopping her fall. Legolas watched as Sydney disappeared beside the bed and flinched slightly at the loud bang the chair made.

"Oh Elrohir is so not going to like this," she chuckled, feeling the pain in her shoulder from the landing.

"Are you okay Sydney?" Legolas asked as he leaned on his good arm to look down at her.

"Oh yea, I have been hurt worse. How about you?" she asked as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"Feels like I have been ran over by a pack of Orcs," he joked as he lay back on the bed.

"Well that sounds just about right seeing how you broke your arm and leg."

Leaning over to right the chair from the floor, she could barely hold back the groan of pain as her body protested against the movement. Legolas, however, noticed the flinch of pain and how she favored her left shoulder and arm that was cradled in a sling.

"What happened to you?" he asked and nodded towards her arm.

Sydney snorted softly before answering. "I tore open my old wound when I got you out of that pit and carried you here."

"So you did get me out of there."

"I did thank you very much and carried you all the way here too. Got myself torn up in the process too," she muttered and looked over at the tray of food. "Hungry?"

Without waiting for an answer, she carefully picked up the tray with her one hand and moved it next to Legolas. She picked up an apple from the tray and took a bite as she moved back to her chair. While Legolas ate some food, Sydney continued her humming and study of the night sky.

"What were you singing?"

"Hunh?"

"Earlier, what were you singing?"

"Oh, just a little something that I heard while in Charleston," she murmured softly as she played with a short strand of hair.

"Sing it for me."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked as she looked over to him.

"I have not heard any new songs lately and it sounds nice."

"Alright, but do not blame me if your ears fall off," she joked and looked out the window.

Legolas waited for Sydney to start and started to think she forgot until he heard her humming. Moving away the tray, he shifted farther down in bed and watched her.

How must I be seen

How do I look to others

How am I seen by you

What do you see in me

Everyone must be critiqued

All must be judged

Lives are forfeit by sorrows

To be judged at the end

Will my forfeit be enough

            Legolas listened as Sydney quietly sang while she stared out the window. He had to admit, he heard more beautiful voices in Mirkwood and Rivendell but there was something unique about Sydney's. Her voce sounded more…natural than the others. It had a slight rough sound to it making it sound more real.

I feel emotion just as you

My blood runs just as thick

Tears can break me

Pain brings my blood and tears to run

Wounds will be many

Regrets will be few

My walls can not be broken

Yet you may have found my Achilles' Heel

            Without knowing it, Sydney's hand went to her throat and one of her fingers gently tapped out a beat. Her fingertips gently drifted across her throat as Legolas' eyes were drawn to her fingers. He had to wonder how soft that skin was; he smirked to himself at his thoughts. He must have hit his head hard when he fell in that pit.

Everyone must be critiqued

All must be judged

Lives are forfeit by sorrows

To be judged at the end

Will my forfeit be enough

This is my decision

This is my choice

My fate is bound

My soul is spoken for

            Legolas was confused at the tear that slowly made its way down Sydney's cheek. She didn't seem to care or take notice of the errant tear that trailed down her cheek and hung perilously at the line of her jaw. It hung for a moment's breath before falling to its painless death. He felt his body relax deeper into the bed as he listened to Sydney sing.

Do you see what I speak of

The warrior that must be strong

To save everyone the warrior sees

Except the one in the mirror

Everyone must be critiqued

All must be judged

Lives are forfeit by sorrows

To be judged at the end

Will my forfeit be enough

Will my forfeit be enough

            Sydney let the silence hang for a moment before looking over at Legolas. His eyes were glazed over in sleep and she snorted quietly to herself. Slowly standing up from her chair, she stretched out her lower back and moved towards the bed.

            "Probably the first person I have ever put to sleep with my singing," she muttered and gently pulled the sheet up to cover Legolas better.

            Extinguishing all the sources of light, she left the room and closed the door behind her. With silence that only an Elf could possess, Sydney walked down the corridor and made her way towards home.

////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter for this story. I decided to go ahead and post it late Thursday night because on Friday I'm going to be leaving for Scotland and wouldn't be near my laptop to update so here ya go. So read and enjoy and please review for me. Peace.

_Artemis_-See, I am getting better at the grammar as I go along. What were the phrases that were priceless? I am just curious because I enjoy finding out the parts that readers like the most. Yeah, I am about ready to take a frozen chicken wing and beating the comma monster senseless. *looking at size of large comma monster and size of small frozen chicken wing* Um, maybe not. I will work on character development but I have a feeling that she is going to start to really develop in the next few chapters.

_Cindy_-Thank you so much for the compliment *blushes slight and hides behind bureau* It means so much to me when my readers tell me that they can see what I describe. Again thank you so much.

_Teanni_-Hope you did not get any mud on you. I know it is a pain to try and wash out of clothes especially since they did not have Tide back in Middle-Earth. To answer your questions: Yeah it is pretty much to adrenaline and just focusing your strength on a task when you set your mind to it. It is amazing when you are in the weight room what kind of inspiration you can get just from being in there *remembers the hot looking guys that also lifted weights with me before slapping self* Focus Spades! Legolas' bone was not actually fractured but broken clean through. A fracture is a hairline break but the bone is still aligned. A break is the bone totally breaks and moves apart. At least I think I have that right. That is what I remember from my First Aid training. I am trying to get through the tough papers here but sometimes I just want to smack these British instructors. Thank you for the encouragement. I will remember it when I have to rewrite the paper.

_Blahblah-Interesting name/pseudonym. Well thank you for the compliment of my story being original *trying to say it humbly as I dance around my laptop*. I am not planning on having her fall in love with anyone; maybe some flirting and possibly a small bit of an affair but that will be it. I will keep writing as long as I have beautiful reviews from my beautiful readers._

_Phoenixqueen_-That is okay if you do not have time to put up questions but when you do I will happily answer them to the best of my knowledge. I will continue to write as long as my fingers are still attached to my hands. And namarie to you as well.


	8. Chapter 8

            "Are you planning on staying here or going back?"

            Sydney turned to look at Evanithan as they walked through the market. He had been only a young Elfling at about seventy when Sydney had left but had been close to each other. She was amazed that the young, gangly, awkward elf-boy that she had left behind was now a mature, lithe, powerful elf-man.

            "I do not really know. It is kind of up in the air right now. My parents are planning to travel to Valinor and once they are gone I do not have anything to keep me here," she said as she looked at some fruit.

            Picking out a few things, she paid the vendor before slipping the fruit into her basket. Evanithan and she continued to walk and joke through the market enjoying each other's company as a servant moved through the crowd towards Sydney.

            "Lady Sydney?"

            "Yes? I am Lady Sydney," she replied as she looked to the servant.

            "Mithrandir would like to speak with you in the library. He requests that you come immediately."

            "Thank you," she replied before the servant turned and disappeared into the crowd.

            "If you will please pardon me Evanithan, Mithrandir has requested to speak with me," she said with a small curtsy.

            He bowed and Sydney turned away and walked towards the palace. For some odd reason that she wouldn't even try to decipher, she had decided to wear a dress that day. It was about as dressed up as she would ever get voluntarily. It was a dark red dress, almost to the color of magenta but one of her favorites. She started to curse her decision when she tried to lengthen her stride to hurry but found unable to because of the dress. With a sigh of frustration, she pulled up the edge of the dress and quickly climbed the stairs to the main building. Entering the building through one of the many entrances, she walked towards the library where the servant said that Gandalf was waiting. Seeing the door partially open, she knocked and pushed the door open to walk in.

            "Ah Sydney! Just the Elf I wanted to see," Gandalf said as he picked up his travel bag.

            "You wished to see me Gandalf?" she asked looking between Gandalf and Elrond.

            "Yes I did Sydney. An emergency council has been called by the Istari and I will be gone for a week or two. If you still wish to train then Elrond will be able to assist you," he said as he walked out the library and Sydney followed.

            "Of course Gandalf," she said as she followed him through the corridors.

            Sydney stood on top of the steps beside Elrond as they both watched Gandalf mount a horse and ride away.

            "You do realize the risk you are taking by saying you will help train me," she said without looking over at him.

            "Yes but Mithrandir has assured me that you are in much better control than before. I shall hold that to you and trust his words," he replied and turned to walk into the palace. "When you wish to train do not hesitate to find me."

            Sydney turned to watch him leave as she sighed deeply. She knew that the Elf-lord still did not fully trust her and she understood why. Elves could be very private and protective of their past and memories and Sydney had inadvertently barged into them without knowing. Long after Elrond forgave her, if he ever fully did, she would never forgive herself for her actions. She had seen one of his most guarded memories meant for only him and one other long gone to know. She struggled to remember a saying she had heard while she was Charleston.

            "What was it...Ah yes…'Three can keep a secret if two are dead'," she snorted to herself as she turned to walk into the palace.

            Sydney started to walk towards Elrond's library that was one of the best and most extensive in Middle-Earth. She smiled to herself just imagining the multitudes of books she could read. Maybe she could find a good biography on Isildur, or maybe a history of the dwarves.

            "Sydney!"

            Or maybe she should find a book written by Bilbo Baggins, or even better, a book on dragons.

            "Sydney!"

            A hand on her arm jerked her from her thoughts, causing her head to snap up and look at her captive.

            "What in the hell do you want Elrohir?" she asked, peeved that he interrupted her thoughts about books.

            "Do you always show such rudeness to a member of the royal family?" he asked amused.

            "It's in my blood, I can't help it. Now what can I do for you; seeing how you have stopped me on my way to the library," she said, looking down at his hand on her arm.

            "Come with me. I need your help on a small matter."

            "And what would this small matter include?" she asked following him down the hall.

            "Keeping a certain patient in bed so he can heal," he said as they both stopped in a doorway.

            Sydney looked in to see an obstinate Legolas practically being held down in bed. Elladan looked more frustrated than Sydney ever thought he could be. She held back a snort of laughter as she watched the battle of wills between the two warriors. The two gazes turned to her and she almost jumped at the intensity.

            "Is this why you drug me here? To watch two males go at it in a battle of wills. I have better things to do with my time."

            "Sydney please lend your aid. Legolas' leg is not fully healed and yet he still wishes to leave his bed," Elladan said as Legolas rolled his eyes.

            "Elladan I am fine and perfectly well enough to walk. I do not need to remain any longer in bed," he said impatiently as Elladan turned to look at Elrohir and Sydney pleadingly.

            "Sydney, do something please," Elrohir said exasperatedly.

            "And what would you have me do?"

            "I do not know. Something, anything! I am growing tired of his whining," Elladan said in annoyance.

            Sydney watched Elladan amused, knowing how rare it was that he ever got frustrated or annoyed. Looking at Legolas who looked defiantly at all of them she sighed almost painfully and wished she was anywhere but there.

            "Both of you owe me after this," she muttered as she walked past the twins to stand next to the bed.

            Looking down at the elf on the bed, her eyes narrowed slightly at the haughty look in his eyes. It was the same in Charleston as it was here, she got pissed off when someone underestimated her and didn't show at least a little respect to her. And he was doing both.

            "Will you stay in bed and rest, or will I have to force you physically?" she asked offering him a choice.

            "I would never disobey a lady's word but I am intent on leaving this bed, one way or the other."

            "Then it shall be the other. Your pride leads you into trouble young one. Yet the strongest and wisest warrior understands when he must submit and heal from wounds," she said wisely as she gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "And this is what you should and shall do."

            Legolas realized what she intended to do at the last moment and tried to pull away suddenly. Sydney tightened her grip and dug her thumb into the pressure point causing him to slump back onto the bed. Pulling the sheet over him she turned away and moved past Elladan and Elrohir.

            "There, I have solved your problem for you."

            Not waiting for any reply, Sydney left the room and started towards the library once more. Reaching the massive doors she grasped the door handle and started to pull it open before stopping herself. She knew very well that she couldn't go into the library in the mood she was in. Reading would be nearly impossible seeing how her concentration was jumping in every possible direction. Muttering curses to herself, she pulled away and walked towards her home. She knew exactly how to relieve this stress that built up inside her.

            Lord Elrond strolled down the halls of Imladris and nodded greetings to other elves. For once he had no urgent business to see to, no ambassadors from distant lands to entertain, and no one in need of a healer. He smiled to himself before his pace slowed as his ears picked up a distinct sound. Curious, he followed the sounds and eventually came to the training rooms which were rarely if ever used anymore. Finding the room that the noise came from, he pressed his palm against the door and slowly pushed it open. Standing in the doorway he watched the figure twirl the slim wooden pole around the small and lithe body. Stepping past the doorway he allowed the door to swing shut behind him, alerting his presence to the person. The person spun to face the intruder and Elrond was only slightly shocked to see Sydney.

            "My lord," she said as she bowed slightly to him.

            "You look quite different Lady Sydney," he commented as Sydney looked down at her attire.

            Sydney was wearing a pair of black leggings and a gray sports bra. Her hair was pulled back in a small stubby ponytail which was failing in its purpose. Several strands were plastered to her flushed face from practicing for several hours. Personally, she was mortified that the lord had found her like this but she sucked up her pride and forced it into a corner.

            "Yes well, I can only train when I am comfortable and this is comfortable for me," she motioned towards her clothes that she brought from Charleston.

            "Train? There is no one here for you to train with," Elrond replied glancing around the large spacious room.

            "Pardon my bluntness lord but I dislike having to pull my blows for someone not experienced in fighting. And I also hate someone pulling their blows for me assuming that I can not handle them," she said honestly.

            "Then my next question would be: would you like a sparring partner?"

            Totally un-elf like and un-lady like, Sydney's jaw dropped in shock. "Pardon?"

            Elrond chuckled at her response and was even slightly shocked at his own offer. It had been ages since he had sparred with anyone and the thought was somewhat enticing.

            "Would you like a sparring partner?"

            "Surely you are not serious my lord," Sydney stammered, shocked that the elf-lord actually asked.

            "Are you scared?"

            Elrond knew exactly what kind of reaction his question would evoke. Sydney's eyes hardened slightly as she held the elf-lord's gaze.

            "Not unless you are my lord," she answered coolly, seeing him smirk at her comment.

            "I shall return then in a moment."

            He turned and left the training room leaving Sydney with the sudden urge to slam her head against the wall. She could not believe that she was about to spar with the elf-lord and was starting to seriously consider herself to be quite mad. Moving to the side of the room, she poured herself a goblet of water and drank a bit to sooth her throat. Replacing the goblet next to the pitcher, she attempted to pull her hair back once more into a ponytail. Disgusted with her hair and its incompliancy she turned her attention back to her simple weapon and moved to the center of the room. If she was going to spar with the elf-lord then she needed all her concentration focused for she knew that it was not going to be easy. After only a few minutes Sydney heard the door open again and she opened her eyes to watch Elrond. He hand changed into a pair of simple leggings and a sleeveless tunic and his hair had the warrior braids at his temples. Sydney showed no reaction as he set his blades upon the table but on the inside she was starting to doubt her choice.

            Elrond picked up one of the spare sparring poles and easily twirled it around him as he loosened his wrists. Walking towards her, Elrond watched Sydney and noted her calm face. Sydney, however, feared that she may well just go ahead and kill herself to get it over with. She no longer saw the healer, father, foster-father, and an aged and wise elf-lord but now the only thing before her was a warrior. A very well-trained, experienced and deadly elf warrior.

            "Ready?" he asked as he stood a few feet from her.

            'NO!' her mind screamed. "Bring it on," she verbally replied.

            Sydney barely saw the lord's move towards her and barely had enough time to block his blow. Only one conscious fact ran through her mind as they battled. And that was she was in way over her pointed little ears.

            Elladan ran through the halls of Imladris as he sprinted towards Legolas' room. Almost knocked the door off its hinges he stared at Elrohir.

            "Elrohir, you have to come quick!"

            Elrohir looked at his twin brother amused as he sat back in his chair. He had been reading as he watched over Legolas to make sure he didn't wake and attempt to get out of bed.

            "Can you not see I am keeping watch over Legolas?"

            "He will not go anywhere and this is far more important!"

            "And what is that my dear brother?"

            "Ada is fighting Sydney!"

            Elrohir knocked over his chair in his scramble to follow his brother's retreating back. The twins raced down the hallway shocking the other elves that strolled through the halls. Elrohir was pressed to keep up with his twin and keep him in sight.

            "What do you mean by Ada is fighting Sydney?" he yelled trying to grasp the meaning of Elladan's words.

            "I mean what my words mean!"

            Elrohir rounded the corner and almost crashed into his brother. Elladan slowly opened the door and stuck his head slowly between the doors. Elrohir thumped his brother on the head and pushed him down a bit to lean over his brother to look over him. The sharp crack was almost painful to elven ears as the twins watched the battle of skills.

            Both Elrond and Sydney glistened with sweat as they performed the intricate dance with the strong but slim poles. The poles were almost a blur but the sound of them connecting was very clear and distinct. The edge of Elrond's pole swept down towards Sydney's feet in one fluid motion intending to trip her. Sydney leapt up and almost seemed to float over Elrond's head to land softly behind him. Elrond's arm swept out as he spun using the pole as an extension of his arm and almost caught Sydney across the face. She bent backwards at an amazing angle to escape the pole and forced herself onto a compromising position. She couldn't save her balance and footing and fell flat on her back. Grabbing Elrond's pole with one hand she yanked him towards her and planted her feet into his stomach. She launched him over her as she held on tightly to the pole and jerked it towards her. Continuing to role over her shoulder, she straddled Elrond's stomach resting on her knees as she pressed her pole under his jaw and against his throat to tip his head back.

            "Lle lava?" she panted and flicked her hair away from her eyes.

            "Amin lava," he replied, feeling out of breath himself.

            Releasing the pressure on the lord's throat, she stood up and offered her hand to help him from the ground. They had been sparring nonstop for some time and both had acquired several bruises as proof. Sydney had a nasty bruise on her lower back and upper arm from Elrond's pole when she didn't move quickly enough to avoid his blows. Elrond wore a bruise along the left side of his jaw when Sydney had caught him off guard and punched him. Sydney braced her hands on her knees and glanced over towards the door.

            "Both of you may come in if you wish. No need to lurk by the door."

            Elrond chuckled as the two dark haired heads peeked around the corner. The door opened further and allowed the twins entrance as they slowly walked in. Sydney looked at Elrond as she straightened up.

            "They are your sons. You deal with them for spying," she said and walked to the side to get a drink.

            "What do you two need my sons?" he asked, leaning against his pole.

            "Nothing Ada, we wish to watch though," Elladan said and Elrohir nodded his agreement.

            "It is fine by me. Lady Sydney?" Elrond asked as he turned to look at Sydney.

            "It is of no concern to me just as they remain out of the way, she replied as she leaned her pole against the wall.

            "You may rest assured Sydney, we have no desire to be caught in the middle of you and father."

            The twins looked at each other and moved to sit next to the table by the wall. Both were eager to watch their father spar, seeing how neither had actually ever seen him battle or spar for that matter. Glorfindel was the one that was responsible for training the twins when they were younger and they sparred with each other when they grew older. This would be an enlightening experience for them, especially when they saw their father pull out his blades.

            "Sydney," Elrond called as he slowly walked to the center of the room.

            She turned and saw his pair of blades in his hands as her face fell to a stony mask. With a slight twitch at the corner of her eye, Sydney reached her hand out and grasped her blades from the table. As she held his gaze, she walked towards him slowly and grasped her blades comfortably. Stopping a few feet away from Elrond, she crossed her blades in front of her chest as did Elrond. Holding their positions for a moment's breath, they lowered their blades and prepared to battle. Sydney lunged at Elrond and thrust with one blade as he blocked it and moved with his other blade. Blocking it, Sydney's head snapped forward and slammed against Elrond's to knock him away from her. Just as he stumbled back a few steps, she spun and struck out with her foot to kick him at the center of his chest. As he stumbled back, one of his arms reached out and dragged the edge of his blade down Sydney's outstretched thigh and sliced though the leggings to the flesh. Her small cry was the only sound she made as she pressed her fist against the slash and stepped away from Elrond. Gritting her teeth, Sydney straightened and warily eyed the elf-lord as she waited for his next move. He thrust a blade towards her and she spun tightly to the side aligning herself to his side. Wrapping her leg around his, she offset his balance and let him fall to the floor. Just as he fell, she ran her blade along his side to leave a slash under his rubs. Surprising her, he brought up his other arm and struck the backside of her knee to bring her to her to the knee that he struck. Sydney rolled to the side and spun as she stepped up to one knee as Elrond advanced on her. She crossed her blades above her head and caught his one blade before pushing him away with a slight grunt of effort. Stepping up to one foot, her other came up and kicked the blade out of Elrond's right hand. Taking a few steps back, she caught it before throwing it towards the wall to bury it in a few feet above the twin's head. Turning back to Elrond, she couldn't avoid the neat slash across her stomach as he sliced just enough for it to bleed slightly and run down her stomach.

            Elladan looked from the blade above his head and then to his twin. Both of their eyes were wide as they looked again to the quivering blade before looking back to the two on the floor. They were brushing against the line of fatal injury and occasionally stepped on it with the injuries being given and received. If more force had been put behind the blades then it would have been fatal, but both were pulling their blows just enough to refrain from permanent damage.

            As Elrond thrust forward, Sydney side stepped as she blocked his blade and pulled her other blade across his shoulder blades just before his elbow dug into her side. Gasping in surprise and partial pain, she staggered forward a step just as a blade scraped along her lower back. A foot struck behind her knee, causing it to give and put her onto her knees and a sudden push forced her flat on the ground before she could save herself. A foot pressed on her wrist slightly as another rested on her back. From the corner of her eye, Sydney saw Elrond looking down at her as his blade rested just under her jaw.

            "What in Valar is going on in here?" a shocked voice asked from the doorway.

~~~~

_Lle lava?_-Do you yield?

_Amin lava._ - I yield.

////////////////

Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. Hope everyone likes it. I thought it was cool because I've never read a story that has Elrond battling someone, or sparring in this case. I mean come on; he has to train at least a little bit. So everyone please review for me and I'll give you a shot out like I do others. Peace.

Blahblah-Gah I still love your name! It's so unique, yet not. But oh well, anyway. Yeah I always wanted a laptop too and then I got it when I went off to college. Sometimes it can be a severe pain in the *** but I smack it a few times and it gets to working again. And thank you so much about checking my story everyday but I'll give you a little hint: I usually always update this story at the end of every week, usually around Friday or Saturday. So start checking about Friday and it should be close to being updated. Take care.

Melanie-Thank you so much for the compliment! *giddily bouncing in chair*. Gah I love getting nice reviews from nice reviewers. You guys just make my day! I'll keep working on it until it's done.

Tara-I will continue working as much as I can. Yesterday was the last day of classes so I'm completely free to do what ever I want until the 13th or 14th. That's when I have to head into London before my flight leaves on the 15th so I'll be incommunicado for those days. I think the 13th is actually on a Saturday or Sunday so I'll try to have the chapter posted before I leave. Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

            Everyone looked except Sydney who was more concerned about the sharp elven blade at her throat. Elladan and Elrohir jumped to their feet at the new arrival and bowed deeply. Elrohir glared at Legolas who stood behind the other elf with a slight smirk.

            "I ask again: what is going on?"

            "Greetings Lord Glorfindel, it is a pleasure to see you again," Elladan said to the elf-lord as he tried to cover his smile.

            Elrond looked from Glorfindel down to Sydney as she remained under his foot; he could feel her pulse throbbing under his blade as her gaze watched him.

            "Lle lava?" he asked calmly.

            "Amin lava," she replied and grimaced as his blade scraped her throat.

            Elrond released her hand and stepped away from her before turning to Glorfindel. Glorfindel cocked an eyebrow at Elrond and skimmed his eyes over the visible wounds.

            "How do you fare elf?" he asked as the looked down at the elf on the ground.

            "Just leave me here for a while. I'll be fine," the figure replied without moving.

            Glorfindel was mildly shocked when he heard the female vice. He looked to Elrond and then to the twins who were trying to hide their grins. With a slight smirk upon his lips, Glorfindel looked back to Elrond.

            "It would be best to get your partner and yourself patched up Lord Elrond. And then I would very much like to meet this she-elf that you deemed worthy to spar with."

            Glorfindel turned and walked out of the sparring room as Elrond offered his hand to Sydney. She slowly pushed herself up and grasped his hand before rising to her feet. Testing the strength of her wounded leg, she picked up her blades and limped to the table. Putting away her blades, Sydney turned and bowed to the lord.

            "Thank you very much for the session my lord. It was most entertaining," she said before picking up her weapons and limping towards the exit.

            "Lady Sydney, you forget that we both have need to visit the healers. And you, Prince Legolas, should be resting," Elrond said pointedly as he looked to Legolas.

            "When I awoke and found myself alone, I assumed that I was free to move about," he replied and glanced over to the twins. "I meet with Lord Glorfindel in the hallway while he was looking for you and I decided to follow. I was not expecting a display of skills."

            "And blood," Sydney muttered as she limped down the hallway as everyone followed.

            "Sydney, you need help walking. Lean on me," Elladan said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

            "Elladan I am fine. I can walk to the healing rooms under my own power."

            "You would still say that if you trailed blood from one end of Rivendell to the other end."

            "Reminds me of one human we know," Elrohir smirked as he thought of Estel.

            "And a certain elf prince," Elrond said as he glanced over at Legolas.

            Everyone knew how it always worked with Legolas and Aragorn. It always seemed that when those two were together, neither could make it into Imladris under their own power. One was always dragging or carrying the other, suffering from a grievous injury. Sometimes Elladan and Elrohir would make bets on who would be carrying who and what kind of mess they got themselves into.

            "I have no notion of whom you speak of Lord Elrond," Legolas replied, feigning innocence.

            "I am sure you would not," Elrohir said as he pushed open the door to the healing rooms and held it open for all of them.

            Upon seeing their lord bloody, all the healers immediately froze for a moment in shock. Before hysterics broke out, Elrond calmly explained everything and selected two well-trained healers before dismissing the others. Elrond and Sydney sat and let the healers work as Elladan and Elrohir talked about the sparring session to Legolas.

            "And then father spun around and lashed out with his pole and-"

            "-she just bent backwards just as it zinged past her face-"

            "-but then she fell."

            "Yeah, but then she flipped Ada over her and pinned him."

            "But then the blades were amazing Legolas. By Valar, I thought one of them was going to kill the other eventually."

            Sydney flinched as one of the healers cleaned the slash across her lower back before she looked over the Elrond.

            "You do realize that by tonight I'm going to be known as the she-elf that tried to kill the lord of Rivendell? At the rate these two are going, it may only take an hour or two," she said and waved her hand towards Elladan and Elrohir.

            "It will pass in a few days. The worst you may get are some bad looks," he replied as he lifted his arm out of the way for the healer. "That was a good move."

            Sydney looked at him in confusion as he motioned towards the slash under his ribs. Realizing what he meant, she snorted quietly as she leaned back a bit for the healer.

            "The one along my thigh was a good one. Did not expect that."

            "I still have some tricks up my sleeve that I pull out occasionally," he replied with a slight smile.

            Sydney shook her head ruefully, amazed that the elf in front of her making jokes was the same elf-lord that could seem so stoic and calm. A sharp pain at her thing caused her to gasp and jerk slightly before glaring at the healer.

            "Tanya awra!" she snapped at the healer.

            The healer apologized and went back to cleaning the wounds as Sydney looked to the twins who were quiet after her outburst.

            "I can not believe you actually fought Ada, Sydney. He could have killed you!" Elrohir said as the healer wrapped Sydney's thigh.

            "And she could have very well killed me Elrohir. We both knew what we were doing when we started," Elrond pointed out as the healer bandaged his upper back.

            "I know father. It was just overwhelming," the youngest of the twin muttered.

            "Overwhelming? I thought it was amazing. Sydney, you have to show me that move that you keep doing on Legolas," Elladan said and ignored the glare that Legolas gave him.

            "It is not a move of any sort. It is one of many pressure points on the body. Some can temporarily paralyze the victim, render them unconscious, or kill if enough pressure is applied. I studied physiology while I was in Charleston and that was some of what I learned. The one under the collar bone is a common one," she said and slowly moved off the bed once the healer was done.

            "Interesting. Legolas, come here please," Elrohir said as he looked to the blonde elf.

            "Nay Elrohir," Legolas replied as he shied away from the smiling Elrohir.

~~~~~~~~

Tanya awar!-_That hurt!_

_//////////////////_

Okay everyone here is the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys is. Most of you have probably noticed that I usually update this story every week around the end of the week, beginning of the weekend. Hate to say it but that might have to change a bit. You see, I haven't worked on this story a lot so I don't have a lot written and this is the last chapter that I have typed out. So please forgive me. I'll try to work on it during the week but it may be hard because I'm flying home on the 15th and I'm sure I'm going to be busy at home with family but I will desperately try to work on it on the plane. So everyone please R/R for me and I'll give all of you a big bear hug! Peace.

_Tara-_Yup they are in very deep trouble but I won't make it too bad.

_Blahblah__-Well my laptop is a brand new one and it's great but just sometimes it decides to be a pain after I've worked on it for a few hours. It doesn't like to be overused. And I don't really smack it…I just thump it a few times. I thought the Elrond idea was very good and I had fun writing it. Please don't kill me. I've already been called a murderer from one of my other stories and she's about to kill me for that so I don't need two of you coming after me. And I'm updating Saturday, close enough to Friday. Take care._

_Norie Ape-_You have got to tell me where you came up with your name, which is hilarious. Let's see now, you found out who finds them. It's everyone's favorite elf: Glorfindel (well second favorite but oh well). Leggy is in the sick room because of his broken leg. Yes we will find out what happened between Elrond and Sydney but that's not coming for several more chapters. (If I can ever get it written) Take care.


	10. Chapter 10

            "Legolas has already been on the receiving end of that one Elrohir. I shall teach you the other ones if you so desire," Sydney smiled as she picked up her weapons. "As for now, I will be departing back to my home."

            "But Sydney, you promised to stay with us for lunch," Elladan said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

            "I promised no such thing!" she protested in shock.

            "Lord Glorfindel did wish to see you and it is almost the lunch hour. Have lunch with us and meet Glorfindel and we will let you go free," Elrohir said as Sydney groaned quietly before looking to Elrond.

            "How do you handle these two?"

            "It is an art that took me thousands of years to perfect," he replied with a smile.

            "If you two so insist then at least let me go and change. I will not meet Lord Glorfindel in my sports bra and leggings," she said and slowly limped towards the exit.

            "Is that what you call that piece of clothing?" Elrohir asked as his eyes skimmed over her body.

            "Yes is it, you little perv," Sydney replied and gently pushed him away.

            Slowly, she limped down the intricate path of the stairs and moved towards her family's talan. Finally reaching her home, she tossed her weapons o the bed and carefully slipped out of her leggings. Quickly inspecting the slash, she decided to attempt to fix it. About ten minutes later, she was dressed in a simple dark blue dress that didn't aggravate her injuries. Sighing deeply, she departed and started towards the main buildings again.

            While she was walking she started to think about her parents. They had informed her that they couldn't ignore the call of the sea any longer. They would be leaving in a week leaving Sydney alone. She really didn't mind but it brought up the question about what she would do. She couldn't deny that she missed Charleston and her friends but she was also close to Elladan and Elrohir. She almost laughed out loud at the concept of Elladan or Elrohir wandering around Charleston. Soon after thinking of it, she quickly dismissed the idea. She wouldn't dream or hope that one of them might want to come back with her. They belonged at Imladris, not Charleston. With a sigh, she stood outside of the dining hall and heard the conversations within. Putting a smile in place, Sydney pushed open the door and stepped in.

            Gandalf walked quickly through the stone halls towards the main meeting room. He rode as fast as he could to the meeting and arrived in a few days. The Istari rarely called emergency councils, so when they did it was for something urgent. Pushing open the heavy wooden doors, he walked into the circular room and looked at all the other wizards and sorcerers.

            "I believe all of us are here now, so we may begin," Alatar said as Gandalf sat in one of the empty chairs.

            "It is probably safe to say that all of us have sensed a new disturbance in the air of Middle-Earth. We have not evidence that it is something physical that is creating the disturbance. Have any of the other Istar seen or felt it?" Radagast asked, looking around the large table.

            "If it is not in physical form, could it be magic?"

            "There is no one other than the Istari than can conjure up this power."

            "It could be an apprentice that has just begun to exhibit their abilities."

            "What about a Meaji?"

            "There are no fully trained Meajis left," Alatar argued with an exasperated look.

            "There is one that I know of. She has just started her training again," Gandalf said, not willing to reveal just how trained Sydney was.

            "You have been training a Meaji?"

            "When it has been possible; yes, I have been."

            "I would strongly urge you to stop the training. Meajis are not welcomed in any of the realms any longer," Alatar said as the other wizards nodded.

            "I agree with Alatar. All of the races are wary and untrusting of them. Some human towns burn them as witches and elves do not trust their kind."

            "Those fears are unfounded and they are ages old. If this evil that is being sensed is a spirit then a Meaji can help," Gandalf said as he thumped the end of his staff onto the stone floor.

            "And if it is not and the Meaji puts its nose into other peoples' business then it could turn into a disaster. Using a Meaji would be too risky," Radagast said logically as the others nodded.

            Realizing he was outnumbered, Gandalf nodded in compliance but remained silent. He knew Sydney would not be happy about the council's decision and in reality, he wasn't very happy about it either. All of the other Meajis had departed from the shores of Middle-Earth and only a few true ones remained. Sydney was a partial Meaji and had a limit on her ability.

            With a slight mental shake, he turned his thoughts to the foreboding feeling that had everyone on edge.

            Elrohir sighed silently in boredom as Elrond and Glorfindel continued to talk and discuss whatever it was they were talking about. Normally he would find it interesting and participate in the conversation but this time he was bored out of this mind. Everyone at the table except the two lords looked bored also. Elladan was drawing imaginary figures on the table with his fingers. Legolas was shooting grapes into his empty wine goblet and missing badly. Sydney looked like she was spirit traveling and finding nothing interesting. Sighing again, he picked up his goblet and drank the last bit of wine.

            A soft gasp brought his attention to Sydney who was blinking a few times to clear his vision. She stood up which caused the conversation to end and everyone to look at her.

            "My lord, an elf rider is coming quickly towards the main gate."

            "Is he wounded?" Elrond asked as he stood up with the others.

            "No, but he has been riding hard and is exhausted," she said as everyone walked out of the room quickly.

            Everyone followed Elrond as they hurried down the hall and outside. Just as Sydney said, a rider was galloping through the open gates atop a frothing horse.


	11. Chapter 11

            Everyone including the horses was becoming skittish at the sense around them. A few swung off and sent the horses to the edge of town to wait for them. Sydney felt a slight tug on her mind and senses that pulled her to the side. Scanning the area carefully, she pulled out her blades and held them tightly and poised for motion.

            "Hey Elrohir, come-"

            Sydney didn't finish her sentence as a body barreled into her and sent her crashing through the side window and into a building. The body that landed on her knocked the breath out of her and sent her blades clattering across the wood floor. Before taking a breath, she pushed the body off her and rolled to the side.

            "Sydney!"

            "Find the other humans. They're nearby and so are a few elves; find them!" she called back and tried to find her attacker.

            She blocked out whatever they said back as she slowly crouched to pick up one of her blades. The other one was a few feet away against the wall as Sydney slowly moved towards it. Her Elven sense couldn't detect the other being in the house and that bothered her more than she wanted it to. Before crouching to pick up her blade she looked around her for any of the slightest movement. Dropping her gaze to her blade, she didn't hear or see the foot swinging towards her. Her head snapped back and almost fell on her back as she tried to clear her vision. Clearing it just in time, she saw her own blade swinging down towards her throat. Rolling to the side quickly, the tip of the blade nicked the side of her neck and she quickly stood to fend off the blows. While she defended herself, she looked at her attacker and evaluated the movements for weakness.

            The attacker was a man, or a boy. He was just at that age that he was gangly and still growing but despite all of that he was good. Far too good for that age. His movements were swift and fluid like he had years of training; years that he did not possess. Swiftly ducking under his arm, she jabbed her elbow into his unprotected side and pushed him away. Beating down her pride, she lunged out the doorway and searched for an exit from the building. Seeing a door leading outside, she lunged for it but staggered to her knees when a blinding pain erupted in her head. She heard someone scream in agony and vaguely realized that it was her.

            The door crashed open, surprising both inhabitants as Sydney pressed the heels of her hands against her temples. The boy retreated deeper into the house and barely escaped the arrow that Elrohir fired. Slinging his bow over his shoulder, Elrohir lifted Sydney to her feet and helped her out of the building. Reaching the middle of the street, Sydney fell to her knees and clenched her eyes shut. The pressure suddenly disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Sydney slowly lifted her head.

            "Are you alright Sydney?" Elrohir asked and glanced over as Legolas drug a body out of the building.

            "I think so. Where is Elladan?" she asked and spat a bit of blood onto the ground.

            "With the others getting the survivors. What happened?" he asked as Sydney looked at the young boy.

            Legolas had an arrow drawn and pointed towards the attacker as Sydney slowly moved to her feet. Walking past Elrohir, she knelt on the ground and reached for the young boy. Closing her eyes, she held his head between her hands and forced his mind open to her. Plunging in, she shifted through his memories and sensed a shadow lurking over his mind. Gasping in realization, she jerked out of his mind just as he awoke with a cry and pushed her away. Remembering his intentions, she moved just as he did and moved in front of Elrohir. A small dagger buried into her abdomen just as an arrow dug into his back. Elrohir moved back in shock as Sydney and the young boy fell to the ground. The air rushed out of Sydney's lungs as she hit the unyielding ground with the weight on her chest. She felt the blade actually move deeper and whimpered in pain before the body was pulled off her.

            "Legolas help me," Elrohir ordered as he inspected the wound and dagger.

            "What can I do?"

            "I need to get the dagger out and stop the bleeding. Hold her down," he instructed and moved to pull the dagger out.

            Counting down from three, he slid the dagger out as Sydney tried to curl into fetal position. She was turning a deathly shade of paleness and was sweating as she grabbed Elrohir by the front of his tunic and pulled him down to her with sudden strength.

            "Assassin…Elrond…royal…Elessar."

            "Sydney's grip loosened suddenly as she lost consciousness and Elrohir sat back in shock. Legolas looked at him worried as the color seemed to drain from his friend's face.

            "Elrohir, how do you fare?"

            Elrohir blinked and looked at Legolas before looking back to Sydney. Realizing that she was still bleeding, he pressed against the wound and looked over his shoulder at the small group in the distance.

            "ELLADAN!"

            Legolas flinched part in shock and part in pain. He had never heard Elrohir yell that loudly and definitely not with that twinge of fear. Apparently neither had Elladan for he appeared next to them almost immediately.

            "What is it brother?" he asked before catching sight of Sydney. "Valar! Is she well?"

            "Ride as quickly as you can home and guard father. Send a rider to all the kingdoms with a message of extreme urgency. An assassin is loose and going after the royal families. Send a messenger to the dwarf king, Lothlorien, Mirkwood, Rohan, and Gondor. Have them ride with the utmost speed," he ordered as he fought to control the bleeding.

            "Are you sure brother?"

            "Do it now!" he snapped angrily and jerked his head around to glare at his brother.

            Legolas gaped at Elrohir, shocked that he would use that tone with his twin brother. Elrohir was usually the calm one and rarely raised his voice to anyone, least of all his brother. It must have shocked Elladan into movement for the next minute; he was atop a horse and disappeared into the forest at a gallop.

            "We have to get the survivors and Sydney to Imladris. There may be evil lurking nearby," Elrohir said and called the horses. "Go and tell the warriors to escort the survivors to Imladris."

            Elrohir's horse stood by him patiently as he lifted Sydney from the ground. Mounting behind her, he turned his horse towards home and spoke a few words to the stallion. Legolas suddenly appeared at his side and started to ride with him. Without saying a word to each other, the two warriors rode hard into the forest. The horses moved quickly through the woods, knowing the woods like no other. Their lithe, powerful bodies flew over the ground and made barely a sound. Elrohir leaned over slightly and pulled Sydney closer to him, feeling the wetness of her blood on his arm. Her words ran through is mind as he stirred over them and what they could mean.

            When the path leading into Imladris widened, the horses sped up and galloped across the stone bridge and into the court yard. Elrohir saw his father hurrying down the steps with Elladan at his side. Swinging off his horse, he pulled Sydney down and rushed to meet his father. With a swift glance over his son for wounds, Elrond turned his focus to the bleeding body in Elrohir's arms.

            "Take her inside, quickly," Elrond ordered as he held Elrohir's shoulder and pulled him towards the steps.

            Rushing up the steps and towards the hospital wing, Sydney suddenly jerked in his arms and started coughing. It sounded more like choking as Elrohir rushed the last steps and set her on a bed. Blood formed a trail down her chin as she gasped for air and clutched at Elrohir's tunic. Elrond suddenly appeared on the other side of the bed and slid his hands under her back.

            "Help me sit her up," he said as Elrohir complied.

            Swing his arm back, Elrond hit her forcibly with the flat of his hand on her back. Feeling her lungs clear, Sydney took a gasping breath as they lowered her back to the bed. Elrond started to efficiently clean the wound as Sydney weakly smiled.

            "I'm…staying true…my word…my lord…I'll carry…to my grave," she murmured and flinched.

            "You are not going to die Sydney," Elrohir said from beside Elladan.

            "Ask Elrond…can sense…blade…poisoned…ancient poison."

            "Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked to confirm Sydney's words.

            "It may not be too late," he replied but he could see a black tinge along the veins every time her heart pumped.

            Sydney smiled weakly, knowing that Elrond was trying to prote4ct his sons. A sudden bolt of pain raced up her spine and she arched against it with a silent cry. Legolas appeared next to her and held her hand as she clenched her teeth in pain. Elladan and Elrohir stood behind him silently holding each other up.

            "Hang on Sydney," Elladan said as Elrond tried to heal the wound.

            "Sorry…Elladan…never forget…you and 'Ro," she whispered quietly.

            With a sudden burst of energy, she reached up and placed her hands on either side of Legolas' head and clenched her eyes shut. Legolas gasped her grip tightened and knowledge flooded his brain at a painful rate. When it almost became unbearable, Sydney released him and slumped back to the bed. Legolas fell back and almost knocked the twins over. The lights in the room and from outside were painfully bright as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the floor.

            Everyone was shocked into silence before Elrond felt for a pulse in Sydney. His head bowed in sorry and respect before looking up at his sons.

            "She has passed on."

//////////////////

Okay first let me apologize immensely for taking so long on this story. I don't know what happened to me. I went into withdrawals I guess and it took me a while to get out of my little slump. Well please review for me and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quicker than this one. Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

            Elrond ran his hand over Sydney's face and closed her eyes before standing up. Picking up the sheet at the foot of the bed, he pulled it over her and said a few words before moving to Legolas.

            "He is just unconscious. Help me put him to bed," Elrond said and carefully lifted the prince.

            "Will Legolas be well Ada?" Elrohir asked as Elrond spoke quietly to an attendant.

            "Yes, once he rests a bit. I am interested as to why he passed out though."

            "Would it have to do with what Sydney did?" Elladan asked with a glance at the sheet covered body.

            "That is the question my son. What did she do, if anything? It might have been the poison," Elrond said and led his songs from the room.

            His sons were quiet as they stood in the hall. Elrond sighed as he looked out the windows at the gardens that surrounded Imladris.

            "I must speak with Sydney's parents. They need to know what happened," Elrond said as his sons nodded.

            "We will stay with Legolas until he awakens," Elladan said and glanced over at his brother.

            Elrohir stared down the open air hallway and vaguely heard his father and brother. He was having a hard time believing that Sydney was actually dead in the other room. He saw several attendants slip into the room to take the body away and prepare it for the mourning ceremony. His brother gently squeezed his arm and tugged slightly. Elrohir followed as they moved back to Legolas' room. Pulling up spare chairs, the brothers sat down as the silence surrounded them.

            "Do you remember the time when Sydney released that tarquel in the palace?" Elladan asked with a faint smile.

            Elrohir thought for a moment before smiling. "Naneth and Ada thought it was hilarious but the visiting ambassadors did not. I remember Ada trying to think of a good punishment to give us but he was trying so hard not to laugh."

            "We had some good times with Sydney," Elladan said quietly as Elrohir nodded.

            "I am going to miss her."

            "She is only gone from our eyes, not our hearts or memory," he said and Elrohir nodded.

            "Well spoken brother."

            "Of course it is. I am the older, wiser brother," Elladan smiled as Elrohir chuckled slightly.

            "What ever you say brother."

            The two continued to talk quietly and recall a few occasions of Sydney and their pranks. While they talked, they healed.

            Legolas groaned slightly as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He turned his head slightly at the soft voices and flinched when his headache increased. He felt a hand rest of his forehead and his headache slackened slightly.

            "Are you awake Legolas?"

            Legolas concentrated on the voice and finally tagged it as Lord Elrond's voice. He struggled to open his eyes and finally succeeded to wait for them to focus. When they did, he saw Elrond leaning over him looking concerned.

            "What happened?"

            _'You passed out you moron.'_

            Legolas jerked in surprise and looked at Elrond, knowing that is was not Elrond's voice he heard.

            "What did you say?" he asked, seeing the confusion on the Lord's face.

            "How do you feel?" he asked again.

            _'No, you did not imagine me. I am actually here.'_

Legolas turned quickly to look around the room as he scrambled off the bed. Elrond moved after him, starting to worry by the prince's odd behavior.

            "Where is she? I know she is here, I can hear her," he asked frantically as he backed into the corner of the room.

            "Who are you taking about Legolas?" Elrond asked softly, trying to calm the young elf.

            _'He does not hear me, only you can.'_

            "Why?" he asked out loud.

            _'Because I am inside your head, not his.'_

            "Legolas, what is wrong?"

            The prince looked at him as if suddenly noticing him. Slowly looking around, Legolas slid down the wall and rested his forehead on his knees.

            "Sydney is in my mind. She is talking to me inside my head," he mumbled before lifting his head to look at the elf lord.

            "I beg your pardon?" Elrond asked, not able to hide his shock at the answer.

            "Sydney's fëa is inside me. I hear her voice inside my mind."

            _'Do you realize how insane you sound right now? Just tell Elrond what I am about to say; it will explain everything.'_

Legolas slowly started to tell Elrond everything that Sydney said in his mind. Elrond looked shocked at the explanation as Legolas softly spoke.

            "Does that mean that you have her memories?" he asked, feeling a momentary surge of fear.

            "She says no. She only gives me what she wants me to see and know," he replied, feeling exhaustion sink into his limbs.

            _'He is worried about what I know of his past. Tell him that I will stay true to my word.'_

"She says that she will stay true to her word. She decides what to tell me and not tell me."

            "I did not mean to doubt her word but does she remember what happened at the town?"

            "She does."

            "I wish to hear it but you must rest and regain your strength," Elrond said and moved to help Legolas stand.

            "I am well Lord Elrond," he stated and started to stand.

            Finally getting to his feet, he stood tall for a moment before starting to slowly weave back and forth. Elrond reached out and steadied the prince before helping him to the bed.

            "Of course you are well Legolas; then this rest will not harm you," Elrond said with a faint hint of a smile.

            _'You know that he is right. Your body needs to rest and adapt to my intrusion.'_

            "I do not need to rest," he protested stubbornly.

            "Yes, you do," Elrond replied. "Sydney, make him rest."

            Sydney's spirit mingled with Legolas' spirit and coaxed Legolas into a deep healing sleep. Elrond barely got him to the bed before he collapsed and was asleep. The elf lord looked down at the prince and sighed before quietly leaving the room. His sons were waiting out in the hallway for word on their friend and looked up when their father stepped out.

            "Legolas will be fine after he rests," he said as the twins moved towards him.

            "Then Sydney did nothing to him?"

            "Oh no, Sydney most definitely did something to him but I am not quite sure what or how she did it," he said and started to walk towards his library.

            "What did she do Ada?" Elladan asked curiously.

            "Legolas' body seems to be the host of two fëas. His own and Sydney's; apparently she forced her fëa into him just before she died. She talks to him in his mind and it seems that Legolas' mind is accepting this. It is most strange," he murmured and pushed open the door to his massive library.

            "Is that possible?" Elrohir asked as Elrond carefully selected several books.

            "I have never heard of it happening before but that does not mean that it has not."

            "When is Mithrandir to arrive? Would he not know of this?"

            "He may, but I will not assume that he does. There may be some history of it occurring before," he said and sat at one of the elegantly carved tables.

            Elladan tugged on Elrohir's arm to lead his brother out of the library. Their father would wish to research in peace and quiet. Leaving the room and closing the door behind them, they walked down the hall and saw Glorfindel walking their way.

            "Riders have been sent out to all the kingdoms to warn them of the assassin. Has Sydney said anything else?"

            "Sydney has passed on to the Halls of Mandos," Elrohir replied softly as Glorfindel's face dropped.

            "That is ill news indeed."

            "But her fëa lives in Legolas," Elladan reminded his brother.

            "I beg your pardon?" Glorfindel questioned with a confused expression.

            "Come Glorfindel, you need to be filled in on what has happened," Elrohir said and pulled the other elf along.

            Legolas stared at the ornate ceiling above the bed as he listened to the sounds outside of the glass door. He had woken up as the moon had begun to rise and was relieved to find no one was in the room with him. The memory of Sydney speaking in his mind bothered him more than he wished to let on. His eyes drifted around the room, watching the dancing shadows that the few candles revealed. He sensed no other elf in the room with him, but he felt another presence that he couldn't pinpoint.

            "Why are you still here?" he asked to the empty room.

            _'I have unfinished business.'_

            "So you forced your fëa into me without my consent?"

            _'Yes, I did. And I am deeply apologetic for that; but it could not have been avoided at the time.'_

"What is your unfinished tasks?" he asked and swung his legs to the side of the bed.

            _'The assassin is not in bodily form. Something possessed that boy in the village while I fought him.'_

"You mean that he was not in his rightful mind?"

            _'He was, but something was overpowering his mind. It was almost like his mind was infected by someone.'_

"Do you know by whom?" he asked as he changed into a clean pair of breeches and a tunic.

            _'No.'_

Once dressed in clean clothes, Legolas quietly left the room and went in search for Lord Elrond. The halls of Imladris were quiet, void of inhabitants that were probably with their families. At intervals along the hall candles were lit to provide small dim lights to prevent the hall being shadowed in darkness. One of the attendants moved silently past him with a small dip of her head to show respect. His feet made barely a sound as he moved down the hall, moving in and out of the countless shadows.  He stepped into a popular courtyard but found no one before turning to leave.

            "I sense something different in you young Thranduillion."

            Legolas turned quickly to look in the deepest shadows of the courtyard, straining to see the speaker. No candles were near the area and the shadows were difficult to pierce even with elf eyes.

            "Show yourself speaker and say what you sense," he said as the shadows shifted.

            A moment later a figure stepped out and Legolas easily recognized the loose fitting white clothing and staff.

            "You startled me Mithrandir," Legolas breathed as the wizard slowly walked towards the elf.

            "But not you," he said and Legolas cocked his head slightly in confusion.

            "I beg your pardon?"

            _'He knows. He can sense my fëa in you.'_

"You are correct Sydney. Your fëa is very different from Legolas'. It is almost like night and day," Gandalf said and Legolas stepped back in shock.

            "You can hear her?"

            "Of course, Legolas. I was the one that taught her the art of which she now employs."

            _'Of course you always were a little rusty from what I remember.'_

            Legolas flinched when the irritated look crossed the wizard's face. Even humans knew that making a wizard angry was the job for fools.

            "I would be wary of what you think Sydney. I would hate for Legolas to reap the reactions of your words."

            "Yes, Sydney please be silent and refrain from making random comments."

            "Well spoken Legolas. Now let us search out Lord Elrond."

/////////////////

Okay everyone; here is the new chapter of this story. Hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've been working on this story for a while and put a little bit here and a little bit there and I finally wrote enough to make a new chapter so please R/R for me and I'll just love you all! Peace.

_Saurowen__-Well thank you so much for the compliment *brightly smiling and blushing at the same time* Here's the update._

_Artemis15-_The assassin was just a very minor character, no one important by any means. I am very sad to say that Sydney is dead *pausing to control emotions* but it's for the better. But she's still around, in one sense.

_FiCtIoNfAn__-Eh gads, that name is hard to type and be sure I get everything right. Well Sydney is still here in one sense or the other, maybe not the physical sense but still there._

_Angel-gurl24-_Thank you for the idea, I might just adjust it a bit and make it into an original. Very good idea and thank you very much. I love the people that review every chapter, makes me feel so good to see my inbox fill up with review alerts.

_Latin2ever93-_Yes, I'm sorry to confirm it but Sydney is dead, physically.

_Blahblah__-YES! Here is it._

_Kungfu__ kitty-Yes evil cliffy, I know and realize that it was but hey it was a good one. I rarely give cliffies but I do know how and I do make good ones. _


	13. Chapter 13

            Legolas followed the wizard to Lord Elrond's study and spied the elf lord sitting at his desk surrounded by books.

            "Mithrandir! I was not expecting you back so soon from your council," Elrod said as he stood up gracefully from the chair.

            "I hurried back once the council was over. So it is true?" he asked and looked over at Legolas.

            "It is Mithrandir. Sydney has passed on but her fäe is residing in Legolas."

            "I thought so. I felt it while I traveled back."

            "I believe it is time for Sydney to tell what happened in the town," Elrond said as the door opened to let Elladan and Elrohir in.

            _'Oh yippee, story time.'_

Everyone spread out around the room and waited for Legolas to start. Sydney gave him everything that happened and let him find his own words.

            "The young boy was not in control of his mind. Another Meaji was in control and the person had plans to assassinate everyone close to Aragorn. The assassin is out to hurt Aragorn; physically, mentally, and emotionally. He is going after everyone close to Aragorn before going after Aragorn himself. The young man tried to kill Elrohir but Sydney got in the way," Legolas said and saw Elrohir flinch at the memory.

            "Did Sydney get a name?" Elladan asked with a faint twinge of hope.

            "Nay, she did not. I think it best if some of us ride to Minas Tirith," Legolas suggested as Elladan nodded.

            "I agree with Legolas. We need to warn Estel about the Meaji, he could be in extreme danger," Elrohir said as Elrond slowly nodded.

            "Estel will already be wary once the rider gets there."

            "But who will guard the guards? They will be human and the Meaji can control anyone of them," Legolas stated with worry.

            "Legolas is correct. A Meaji can easily overcome any human mind and control it."

            "Aragorn is human. Why can the Meaji not take over his mind?"

            "Aragorn's blood is the preventive factor. He has the blood of king's, he is stronger than most. If the assassin went directly through Aragorn it would destroy his thrill of the chase."

            "The assassin is playing cat and mouse game. He wishes to make Estel squirm a bit," Elrohir commented as Elrond nodded slowly.

            "Any comments Mithrandir?"

            Gandalf was looking out the window while he smoked his pipe. He had been listening quietly while everyone talked and exchanged ideas. When he heard his name, he turned slightly before extinguishing his pipe.

            "I believe it best that we ride to Minas Tirith as soon as possible. Several theories have come to my knowledge but I wish not to reveal my ideas just as of yet."

            "So it is settled; we ride at first light," Elrond said as everyone stood to leave the room.

            Legolas walked down the hallway towards his room as he thought of the situation.

            "What will happen?"

            _'I do not know. It is impossible for anyone to see the future clearly.'_

"What will happen to you when this is over?"

            _'I assume that my fäe will travel to the Halls of Mandos. You will be rid of me soon enough, do not worry.'_

"I do not wish for you to go. You are missed here, I can feel it. Elladan and Elrohir miss you greatly."

            '_They will survive this as long as they have each other to lean on.'_

"I hope you are right Sydney; now if you do not mind, I wish to rest," he said and stepped into his darkened room.

            _'And what would you do it I did mind?'_

Legolas stopped to think how to answer that question when he heard Sydney chuckle.

            _'Go to sleep Legolas. I will be here when you awaken.'_

Not replying, he slipped under the soft covers and allowed himself to slip into Elven sleep.

            Early the next morning the five elves and one Maia set out from Rivendell towards Minas Tirith. Legolas rode in the middle of the pack with Elrond and Gandalf on either side of him and Elladan a few horse-lengths ahead and Elrohir a few horse-lengths behind the group. Sydney entertained Legolas and herself with making random comments and singing a few songs from the twenty-first century. Legolas was appalled at some of the songs she sang to him but enjoyed a few. When the sun was high in the sky, the group rested by a stream and ate a small bit of lembas and dried meat while taking in the beautiful day.

            Gandalf came over to Legolas and sat down next to the relaxing elf. Legolas opened one eye and looked at the wizard before sitting up.

            "Pardon me for interrupting your relaxation Legolas but I wish to talk with you and Sydney."

            "What about, Mithrandir?"

            "Do you have any of your powers still Sydney?"

            "She is not sure; she has not tried anything since she passed on."

            _'I am terrified that I would become a wandering fäe if you desire the truth.'_

"You would not be a wandering fäe unless Legolas refuses to let you back into his body."

            "Does that mean that she could be a wandering spirit for all eternity?" Legolas asked with a slight twinge of horror.

            _'Oh bloody hell no.'_

"Sydney would decide when she would go to the Halls of Mandos. Until that time, she would remain here on Middle-Earth, a fäe without a body. Could you possibly try to test your powers?"

            _'Only if Legolas will allow me admittance again.'_

"I do Sydney," Legolas said without pausing to consider.

            A moment later, Legolas suddenly felt light headed and an unexplainable emptiness. Holding his hand up to his forehead for a moment, he shook his head and looked up at Gandalf.

            "I do not sense her anymore," he said and looked around the small camp at everyone.

            "Are you here Sydney?" Gandalf asked as he too looked around.

            Before either could question further, Legolas was knocked backwards a few feet and fell flat on his back. He gasped suddenly and curled into a ball to protect his burning chest. Gandalf hurried next to him and gently touched him on the shoulder.

            "Are you well Legolas?" he asked worriedly.

            "What did you do to me Sydney?" Legolas ground out into the dirt.

            _'I am not doing that again!'_

"What happened Sydney?"

            _'That was just like the shadow world. I almost got lost amid the shadows and almost lost myself. I caught a glimpse of Legolas and dove for him. I am terribly sorry Legolas.'_

Legolas nodded instead of speaking before slowly pushing himself up to his knees. Gandalf held his arm and helped him to stand, noting how the elf flinched in pain. Legolas carefully put his hand to his chest and winched at the painful burning.

            "Are you wounded Legolas?" the wizard asked seeing the flash of pain across the elf's face.

            "I am not sure," he replied and carefully stripped out of his tunic.

            Legolas gasped in shock and Gandalf mumbled under his breath as he viewed Legolas' chest. The center of his chest looked like it had been burned by an intense heat. Small blisters marred the pale skin and the skin was bright red from irritation.

            "That was very interesting indeed," Gandalf muttered before calling Elrond over.

            Legolas flinched occasionally as Elrond rubbed a salve on the burns and instructed the young elf on care for it. Elrond handed Legolas his shirt back to him and stood as Legolas carefully pulled his shirt back on. He flinched when the material brushed against the burn. Moving cautiously, he lay back down on the ground and slowly relaxed.

            'What happened to you Sydney?' he thought and waited for a reply.

            _'I felt myself be pulled away. The strength was greater than I anticipated and did not prepare myself. I would need to concentrate harder next time.'_

'Next time? For what reason would you have to do it again?'

            _'I can sense other spirits more accurately when I am free. And I highly doubt that you enjoy my commentary on your thoughts at every turn.'_

'It does not bother me much. I feel sorry for you and the position in which you are in.'

            _'How so?'_

'You are only a fäe and have no body to return to. You are trapped inside my mind; not here or there. It must be very frightening.'

            _'It is, I admit. But I am not frightened of death when it comes. The possibility of remaining as I am is what frightens me.'_

'Why do you not fear death?'

            _'There are far worse things than death to suffer. You have an idea of what I speak of.'_

'I do.'

            Legolas sighed and closed his eyes to the warm sun light as his thoughts drifted. He had seen many things throughout his life as a warrior and prince that would make others cringe. Many battles had been fought and much blood has been spilt; some by his own hands. He had seen what war did to families and lives. At Helm's Deep he had been witness to young men; no, he corrected, boys sent to fight a war that had begun long before their birth. He had heard the cries of the mothers as their husbands and songs were sent to a premature death. Some met deaths that would make the hardest warrior experience sorrow and pity. At times he grew tired of war, death, and even life but it would always eventually pass. He knew that to achieve peace, it needed to be fought for and to keep it was even harder.

            Hearing someone call his name, he slowly sat up and paused before standing up. The group was ready to start traveling again as he called his horse to him and mounted. They started to ride again while keeping a wary eye on the surrounding forest for any hidden dangers.

            _'Did you find the answers for which you were searching.'_

            'In part yes; but not entirely.'

            Sydney did not comment and remained silent for several hours as the group traveled. It remained uneventful for those hours while they moved further from Imladris and the safety of the Elven land.

            'Is something wrong Sydney?'

            Legolas could sense Sydney's nervousness as he slowed his horse a bit.

            _'Something is here. Neither elf nor human and definitely not Halflings.'_

"Gandalf! Sydney says that something is here and does think it friendly!"

            His horse suddenly stopped and visibly tensed under the elf. The others stopped and eyed the forest while drawing their weapons. A howl caught everyone's attention as the horses shuffled in fear.

            "Wolves, can we out run them?" Gandalf asked and looked towards the direction that they needed to go.

            "I would not chance it. The pack may be large and the path has many hidden dangers for the horses," Elrond said as the wolves neared.

            The howls dwindled and were replaced with growls as the bulky gray bodies slowly emerged from the thickest part of the forest. The riders were quickly standing on the ground with bows drawn towards the wild animals. The groups were at a strand off, waiting for the first to move. The wolves were salivating as the pack spread out and started to circle the travelers.

            "Which one is the alpha male and female?" Legolas asked and targeted the nearest wolf to him.

            "Why would we know?"

            "With no leader there will be chaos in the ranks. Easier to kill," he said as he saw the pack shift slightly. "Ready!"

            The first wolf leapt, signaling the others as all hell broke loose. Shooting as many as they could with arrows, the elves quickly switched to their knives or swords. Elrohir dropped to the ground as a wolf leapt at him as he thrust his knife into the unprotected belly. He shoved the wolf aside and slashed the throat of another while he quickly stood. Something brushed by him in a rush and he turned to see a wolf rushing towards Elladan.

            "Elladan!"

            His brother spun just as the wolf leapt and hit him center in the chest. Elrohir watched horrified as his brother disappeared under the massive bulk of the wild wolf.

            Elladan struggled against the powerful wolf as he tightened his grip on the thick fur. Glancing to the side at one of his discarded knives, he released one hand and grappled for the knife. The snarling jaws came closer and Elladan had to put both hands to the task of keeping his throat where it was intended to stay. He had a fleeting thought that this must have been the alpha male that Legolas had asked about.

            Several yards away Legolas staggered slightly under the weight of a wolf and a sudden bout of dizziness. Quickly clearing his head, he killed the wolf and turned to help Gandalf.

            The wolf bearing down on Elladan had just succeeded in getting his jaws around Elladan's throat as the elf sent a quick prayer to his family and the Valar. The sharp fangs were just pressing against his jugular as he closed his eyes tightly and waited for a quick death. A few seconds later, he cracked open one eye and watched the face of the wolf as the jaws remained on his throat. He heard a gasp to his left and slowly revolved his eyes to look in that direction to see his brother just barely standing in shock and horror at the sight before him. The others stood behind him in similarly shocked states as the wolf slowly pulled away from his neck and released it from its grasp and shook its head forcefully. The claws slowly retracted from Elladan's shoulders before moving off the elf. Elladan watched as the wolf stepped away a few steps and shook its head again with a growl. Elrohir dropped next to his brother and pressed against the bleeding shoulder wounds as Elladan watched the wolf in confusion. The wolf turned suddenly and faced another wolf that was sneaking up to the other travelers. The smaller wolf stopped where it was, not us to seeing the pack leader turned away from a meal. All the other wolves were dead except the last two that now circled each other with hackles raised. Teeth were bared in full out aggression as Legolas pulled up his bow and readied to shoot.

            "Daro!" Elladan yelled to stop the fellow elf from firing.

            Legolas glanced over at Elladan and lowered his bow in compliance but kept it ready. The wolves suddenly lunged at each other and went for each other's throats in a fit of primal rage. The elves and wizard stepped away from the two animals and the battle continued. With a ferocious snarl, the larger wolf finally killed the small one with a savage bite to the throat.

            The elves tensed when the wolf turned to them and looked at all of them. They watched in shock as the wolf slowly moved to sit on its haunches and looked calmly at Gandalf.

            "I can not believe it," the wizard mumbled and stepped forward.

            The wolf slowly lowered itself to the ground and looked up at the wizard.

            "Sydney?"

////////////////

*Sighs* I am just having too much fun with Sydney and the whole fäe thing. Well please forgive the delay in getting this chapter out to you. I had to move back to college and I just lost my motivation for the story but I found it again. So please review for me and I will love all of you!

_Phoenixqueen__-Long time to hear from you. I know everything is happening to poor Legolas but I tried to fix that a bit in this chapter. I will try to spread out all the bad fortune to other people and not just Legolas. She really did not pick him; it was more of a he was there at the moment and besides remember the little secret that Sydney is holding about Elrond? If she 'went' into one of the twins then that thread of the story would kind of be lost._

_Eamane__-elf-Oh please bug me for the next chapter, I loved to be bugged by my reviewers. It keeps my head out of the clouds and my pen on the paper/fingers on the keyboard. Which ever one you want to use._

_LalaithoftheBruinen__-I am very happy to have updated for you. Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it._


End file.
